A Second Life
by Courtney-Paige-613
Summary: When the Once-ler hires a girl to be his secretary, little does he know that she'll be the reason he gets a second chance to redeem himself with The Lorax. Will Once-ler repeat the same mistakes even with Aislinn there to help him? Or will he make good with his second chance? Once-lerXOC Not good at summaries, but please leave comments!
1. Chapter 1

The waiting was what was killing her. She was just sitting there in this long semi-creepy looking hallway, with a woman sitting at a desk just typing away. Aislinn sighed. She only put in an application here at the Thneed Factory cause she was fresh out of high school, and (being a stubborn 18 year old) she decided that she wanted to live on her own. So with what little money she had in the bank and her parent's laughing at her (and saying she would never accomplish anything in her life), she left home and now had a one bedroom apartment in downtown Thneedville.

Aislinn started taping her foot on the carpet. She pulled at her vest for the hundredth time since she arrived here. Her golden eyes looked around at her surroundings again. She then tucked a piece of her shoulder length, dark blonde hair behind her ear.  
The woman behind the desk paused for a moment in her typing and looked up at Aislinn.

"Mr. Once-ler will be here any minute now," the blonde headed woman said in a country accent.

"Thank you," Aislinn replied politely.

Aislinn was surprised that she had actually got called in for an interview for the secretarial job for the President of the Thneed Factory. She had no previous experience in secretarial work, heck she had no working experience at all! And she wasn't the drop dead gorgeous girl that usually got the secretary job. She was 5' 6", with a pear shaped body and was an average weight. She wasn't the pretty blonde hair, blue eyed skinny girl that all the boys fell for in high school. No she was the dark blonde, golden eyed girl that played softball, played in band and sang in the chorus.

Suddenly, Aislinn heard footsteps coming down the hallway. They were muffled by the carpet, but each step told that whoever was walking down the hallway was someone important. Aislinn peaked to her left down the hallway and saw a tall man walking toward the President's office. The man had black hair, a black top hat, a green striped jacket that came down to his knees, a white undershirt, a black and green striped tie, what looked to be a Truffula Tree sapling pinned to his jacket, a gold chain attached to his jacket, round green sunglasses, and black pants and shoes. He walked past Aislinn and continued into the President's office were, what looked like twin brothers opened the door for the green striped man, and he proceeded to walk into the office. The doors were promptly closed and everything was back to silence.  
Aislinn sighed again, and stood up to stretch. Suddenly a phone rang at the blonde woman's desk, she answered it without saying a word, listened for a moment, nodded her head, then hung the phone up.

"Mr. Once-ler will see you now Ms. Gulledge," the woman said, not once looking up from her typing.

"Thank you," Aislinn replied again to the woman.

She began to walk into the President's office and the twin brothers opened the door for her. She walked through and heard the doors close behind her. The room itself was rather plain. It was a huge room with windows all on one side of the wall and a balcony. The walls were painted like the tall man's jacket, and in the middle of the room was a desk with a model of Thneedville on it and an eight foot tall red chair behind it.

"I'm on the balcony," said a voice. "I'll be with you in just a moment."

"Alright," Aislinn called to the voice.

She looked out at the balcony and saw the tall man that had walked in earlier was standing outside leaning on the rails. Aislinn took this opportunity to make sure her outfit looked ok. She wore dark gray pants and her black heeled boots that came up to her calf. She then was wearing a white, three-quarter length sleeve, button up top and a dark gray vest that she left unbuttoned in the front. She had also let her wavy hair down.

The man turned and walked back into the room and took his top hat off and his sunglasses. As he walked to the desk and sat in the big chair, Aislinn had to catch her breath. She saw then that he was one handsome man. His black hair and pale blue would make any girl swoon.

The man gestured to a small chair that was sitting in front of the desk.

"Please have a seat," he said.

Aislinn obeyed and sat down, sitting up straight. The man extended his hand to her.

"I'm Once-ler," he said smiling slightly. "I'm the President and inventor of Thneeds."

Aislinn tried not to let her jaw hit the floor, as she shook Once-ler's hand. The man before her had to be around her age! He had to be 19 or 20, but he was the President of the Thneed Factory! Aislinn quickly composed herself and smiling sweetly at Once-ler.

"I'm Aislinn Gulledge," she said.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Gulledge," Once-ler replied, leaning back in his chair. "You're here about the secretary job, correct?"

"Yes sir," Aislinn replied.

"What makes you think you can be of use here?" Once-ler asked.

Aislinn cocked an eyebrow at him, then quickly corrected her action.

"I believe I can help you sir, in everything and anything you need," she replied politely.

"A common answer," Once-ler stated. "What made you want this job?"

"Because I believe I can be of great use to this company and to you sir," Aislinn responded.

"Another common answer," Once-ler commented. "Tell me the truth."

Aislinn was taken aback by this. This was almost like she was being interrogated, not interviewed.

"The truth sir?" she questioned.

"Yes," Once-ler replied. "If you're going to be my secretary, I want to know anything and everything about you. And that includes the real reason why you applied for this job."

Aislinn was silent for a moment, then sighed.

"I applied here sir, because I need the money," she said. "I moved out of my home when I graduated high school, and now what little money I saved up is gone. I need to pay rent and my bills, and I haven't eaten a proper meal in months. And probably the main reason I'm here for this job is so that I can call back home and tell my family that I accomplished something in my life. I want to prove them wrong. And I want to tell them that they can all stop making fun of me because I'm not the black sheep in the family anymore."

There was silence. Complete and utter silence in the room. The silence lasted so long that it began to be uncomfortable. Aislinn fidgeted in her chair slightly, as Once-ler stared at her. She could see in his eyes that there was pain, understanding, and sympathy.

Finally, he extended his hand toward her again. Aislinn was confused.

"I don't understand," she said, looking from Once-ler's hand to his face.

Once-ler smiled a little.

"It means that I understand about being the black sheep in the family," he said quietly. "And that I think we'll get along just fine."

Aislinn cocked her head to the side. Once-ler smiled more.

"What I'm trying to say is that you're hired Ms. Gulledge," he said.

Aislinn blinked. Did she just hear right? She got the job?

"But," she stammered. "I have no experience as a secretary! I have no job experience or skills at all!"

"That's what makes you perfect," Once-ler grinned. "I'll teach you everything you need to know about the business world."

Aislinn opened her mouth but no words came out. Once-ler chuckled. He moved his extended hand more toward Aislinn again. She looked down at his hand and grinned from ear to ear. She shook Once-ler's hand.

"Thank you sir!" she exclaimed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh thank you Mr. Once-ler sir!"

Once-ler stood up and walked around the desk and stood beside Aislinn. Aislinn stood up from her chair and faced him.

"I'm going to tell you a rule that only you will follow, understand?" he said seriously.

Aislinn nodded.

"Don't call me 'sir'," he said. "It make me feel old. And don't call me 'Mr. Once-ler' either. Just call me 'Once-ler'. But you are the only one that that rule applies too!"

Aislinn smiled.

"Then I have a request of you Once-ler," she said.

Once-ler cocked an eyebrow at her but nodded.

"You don't call me 'Ms. Gulledge' or even 'Ms. Aislinn'," she said pointing a defiant finger at him. "It's just 'Aislinn'. And if you need anything, and I mean anything at all, you are to come to me about it first. We black sheep have to stick together!"

Once-ler grinned.

"I think I can agree to that."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hey Guys! Been forever and a day!

I've already gotten this story written and complete. The completed version is on my DeviantArt account. This one on here though has been edited and re-written in some areas.

You say Aislinn's name like this Ash-Lynn

It's an Irish name that I love!

Please leave a review! I want to know what you guys think!

Thanks guys!

I don't own The Lorax or Once-ler or anyother character in this book and movie.

I DO OWN Aislinn! Please don't use her without my permission!


	2. Chapter 2

*knock* *knock*

"Mr. Once-ler?"

Aislinn poked her head through the doors to Once-ler's office. The office seemed to be in more disarry now that the Thneeds were selling more than ever. Aislinn walked into the office and looked around.

"Mr. Once-ler?" she asked again.

It had been six months since Aislinn was hired to be Once-ler's secretary, and she hated when she had to call him 'Mr. Once-ler'. Once-ler and Aislinn called each other by their first names in private, but she had to call him 'Mr. Once-ler' around his snobby family and business partners.

"Once-ler, where are you?" Aislinn called.

Aislinn walked to Once-ler's desk in the center of the room and put some papers, that he needed to look over, down on his messy desk. She pulled her shoulder length dark blonde hair up in a ponytail, which she only did when she knew no one was around except Once-ler, she then peeked around his desk, but didn't see Once-ler. Aislinn looked around the huge room again and glanced over to the windows and balcony, she still didn't see him. Now she was just getting annoyed. Suddenly she felt something being put on her head. Aislinn reached up and felt that the strange object was Once-ler's old fedora. She frowned and started to take the fedora off when she was lifted into the air by a pair of arms that wrapped around her waist. Aislinn squeaked and began kicking and struggling.

"Will you calm down?" came an annoyed voice behind her.

Aislinn turned her head around enough to see Once-ler's annoyed face. She frowned and stopped struggling and placed her hands on his arms.

"How on earth do you keep sneaking up on me?" she questioned. "With you being so tall, I know for a fact you're not the most graceful person in the world. And you scared me by the way; it's been a long time since you surprised me like that."

Once-ler smirked.

"One would think you would be use to it by now," he retorted, as he put Aislinn down and unwrapped his long arms from around her waist. "And I was just in a surprising mood today."

This same 'greeting' was used nearly every day for the past three months when it was just the two of them, but Once-ler hadn't 'greeted' her like that in the past couple of weeks.

The two of them had become real close since Aislinn began working at the Factory. Several times Aislinn had helped Once-ler when he began to become overwhelmed and over worked. From running a business, dealing with his snobby family, and having the Lorax and the animals around all the time, Once-ler had snapped a couple times. And surprisingly, the only one that could deal with Once-ler when he was in a bad mood was Aislinn. The first time Once-ler yelled at her because he as in a foul mood and frustrated, Aislinn had just yelled right back at him. She always seemed to manage to get him out of whatever funk he was in.

But there were some things that even Aislinn couldn't help Once-ler with. She had begun to notice changes in him, and it wasn't the good. Aislinn had noticed that Once-ler's pale blue eyes had started to become cold. The Lorax had warned her that Once-ler might start changing. Surprisingly, Aislinn and the Lorax had also become close since she started working here. She had at first, not liked the fuzzy orange creature. She thought that the Lorax wanted to hurt Once-ler, but she saw over time what the creature was really trying to do. He was just trying to save the valley, the animals, and save Once-ler from himself. When Aislinn first realized what cutting the trees down was doing to the valley and also to Once-ler, she had begged Once-ler to try and find a different way to get the Truffula tufts. But Once-ler had become angry and said that he was running a business and he needed to think of what was best for the company, then he would simply walk away from her and avoid the subject when Aislinn would try and bring it up again.

The Lorax had finally told Aislinn to stop trying to get Once-ler to see what was really going on. Aislinn had gone home and cried that day, because she knew that meant that the Lorax had given up on Once-ler. And Aislinn knew that soon there would be no more Truffula trees left, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Hello? Earth to Aislinn!"

Aislinn jumped. She had forgotton Once-ler was there, as her mind had wondered.

"Sorry," she smiled. "I was just thinking about some stuff."

"I can see that," Once-ler responded. "What was on your mind?"

Aislinn hesitated. She knew the subject was still rather touchy with him, so she clamped her mouth shut. Slowly, Aislinn reached up and pulled Once-ler's fedora down over her eyes and lowered her head. She knew this was a sign to Once-ler saying she didn't want to talk about it. He sighed. He knew that Aislinn was thinking about the Truffula trees again. She sounded like the Lorax, and it hurt him to hear her say things to him about the trees, like he was some kind of bad guy. Once-ler would never tell a soul, but he had started to fall for the dark blonde, golden eyed girl. But little did he know that Aislinn had already fallen for the black haired, pale blue eyed boy.

"Are you still thinking about those stupid trees?" Once-ler snapped suddenly, trying to hide the hurt he was feeling.

Aislinn lifted her head and pushed the fedora back.

"'Stupid trees'?" Aislinn snapped back, getting a little upset. "Those 'stupid trees' were what kept this valley pretty and clean. But now look!"

Aislinn waved her hand toward the windows to emphasis her point.

"There's nothing pretty or clean out there now Once-ler!" she shouted.

Once-ler rolled his eyes and ignored her shouting and went and sat at his desk and started going over plans to expand the factory.

"Once are you even listening to me?" Aislinn asked, walking to the front of Once-ler's desk and standing there.

Once-ler looked up when Aislinn called him 'Once'. That was her nickname for him when she wanted something or just talking to him as her best friend.

"I'm not doing anything wrong," Once-ler said, looking back at the plans.

Aislinn had had enough. She slammed her hands down on his desk. Once-ler jumped and stared up at her.

"What is your problem?" he snapped.

"You're my problem!" Aislinn shouted. "I can't get through your thick skull! I can't make you understand that what you're doing is wrong Once!"

"What I'm doing is wrong?!" Once-ler shouted, standing up and towering over Aislinn. "I'm making money, I've finally done something right in my family's eyes, and I'm even building the economy!"

Once-ler walked around his desk and got in Aislinn's face.

"I gave you a job!" he continued to shout. "I bet you're jealous that you haven't succeeded in your family's eyes like I have! And what happened to the 'we black sheep have to stick together'? Huh?"

Aislinn's eyes widened and tears gathered in her eyes as Once-ler's voice echoed through the room. Aislinn looked up into cold, pale blue eyes and realized that the man standing in front of her wasn't the Once-ler that she knew and had fallen for. This Once-ler was cold-hearted and only cared about money. Aislinn felt the tears finally roll down her cheeks. She saw Once-ler's face go from anger, to shock, then remorse. He reached out to Aislinn.

"Aislinn," Once-ler said. "I'm sorry."

Aislinn shook her head and backed away from him.

"Aislinn, I'm sorry," Once-ler said again, taking a step toward her. "I really am!"

"No you're not," Aislinn whispered, her voice shaking a little.

Once-ler froze.

"You only care about your money and your business!" Aislinn shouted.

Aislinn continued to back toward the door, as Once-ler stood frozen in front of his desk.

"I hate this!" Aislinn shouted. "This isn't you! This isn't the Once-ler that's my best friend! You aren't a black sheep anymore! YOU AREN'T MY ONCE!"

Aislinn then turned and flung the doors open and ran. She heard Once-ler shout and run after her, but she was surprisingly faster than him. Before she knew it she was outside the factory. She continued to run and hid in an empty pipe not far from the entrance. Aislinn didn't hear Once-ler coming after her anymore, so she took off the fedora and held it to her chest and sobbed.

Even though it had only been six months since she was hired, she and Once-ler had become best friends. They knew everything and anything about each other. They were actually closer than best friends, and now that friendship was in danger of being destroyed just like the Truffula trees and valley.

Suddenly Aislinn heard Once-ler shouting. She looked to her left to see Once-ler coming down the stairs, shouting at the Lorax. She watched as Once-ler got down in Lorax's face, then all of a sudden she saw them turn and look out into the wasteland that was once a beautiful valley. Aislinn then saw it. She saw the last Truffula tree being cut, fall and hit the ground. Then she saw Once-ler stand up and look around him. She then saw him try and chase the animals down as they left. Aislinn saw Once-ler offer a marshmallow to a small Barbaloot, but the Barbaloot turned and walked away from Once-ler. Even Melvin, Once-ler's mule, was leaving. Aislinn then saw a light shine down on the Lorax. The Lorax lifted his bottom up and began to float into the sky. Once-ler stared after the Lorax, and then Aislinn saw the Lorax vanish into the sky. Then Once-ler's family drove up next to Once-ler in their RV, and said something to him, then drove away.

Once-ler was standing completely alone. He slowly sank to his knees and hung his head. Aislinn crawled out of the pipe and put the fedora back on. She slowly walked up and stood behind Once-ler and just waited, silently.

"Are you leaving me too?" Once-ler asked, sounding guilty and defeated.

Aislinn remained silent.

"Well?" Once-ler said, standing up slowly and turning to face Aislinn.

A look of defeat and hopelessness on his face.

"I'm not leaving you," Aislinn stated. "Black sheep need to stick together, remember?"

Once-ler smiled slightly

"Yea, I guess we do," he said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own The Lorax nor the Once-ler.

I DO OWN Aislinn however!

Now the stories kind of picking up! I'll upload another chapter tomorrow! I'll try to do two chapters a day.


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly they managed to tear down the Thneed factory and they built a house (that they called a Lurkum) at the factory site. Aislinn stayed with Once-ler the entire time and she watched him suffer during that time. He would stare at the word that the Lorax had left.

"Unless," Once-ler would repeat, staring at the word.

Once-ler refused to eat much, and when he did eat it was because Aislinn forced him too.

They lived that way for an entire year.

Aislinn couldn't take much more of Once-ler's suffering.

One day she was upstairs in his room trying to make him eat, but all he did was sit in the chair and stare out the boarded up window. Aislinn put her hands on her hips.

"Once you have got to eat something," she said.

Once-ler looked over at her. Aislinn no longer wore her office attire. She usually just wore jeans and a t-shirt, and today was no exception. Aislinn was wearing dark-blue jeans, a cream color short sleeve top with black words on the front that said 'Bless Your Face!', and she was wearing a pair of black tennis shoes. Once-ler looked back toward the window again.

"I'm not hungry," he mumbled.

Unlike Aislinn, Once-ler hadn't changed his fashion. He wore the same suit he wore when the last Truffula tree was cut. Of course he washed it but he refused to wear anything else; almost like he needed to wear it to remind himself of everything that had happened.

"Once-ler, please!" Aislinn begged. "You're killing yourself! This isn't healthy at all!"

Once-ler's eye twitched and he stood up and turned to Aislinn.

"Healthy?!" he shouted. "Do you think all this smog and chemicals are healthy?! Nothing around here is healthy! And it's all because of me! Why didn't you stop me Aislinn?!"

Aislinn glared at Once-ler.

"I did try!" she shouted back, poking her finger in his chest. "But if I remember correctly, you never liked my idea of trying to save the trees! All you cared about was your money and your business! I tried to warn you! And so did the Lorax!"

"Well you should have tried harder!" Once-ler screamed.

Silence.

Aislinn frowned.

"I did every day," Aislinn whispered. "Clearly, you've forgotten who has been here this entire time. Everyone left but one person stayed. The one person who actually loved you for who you were. But now, I believe you've succeeded in making her leave as well."

Once-ler's anger vanished just as quickly as it had appeared.

"Wh-What?" he stammered.

Aislinn turned and walked toward the stairs that lead to the door.

"You heard what I said," she said, walking down the stairs and walking toward the door. "I'm not staying here while you get angry at me, and I'm definitely not staying and watch you slowly kill yourself! I won't be a part of it."

And with that, Aislinn opened Once-ler's door and walked away quickly. She took a couple of steps then began to run. When she finally stopped she noticed that it was night and the stars and full moon were lighting up the valley.

Aislinn stared up at the night sky.

"Lorax?" she called to the stars. "Can you hear me? If you have the power, can you please turn back time and let Once-ler fix all of this?"

She gestured to the now barren valley wasteland.

"He's suffering so much." Aislinn continued, her eyes scanning the sky. "He's slowly killing himself. If he could somehow go back in time and still have the memories of all this, I know he wouldn't let it happen again. Please Lorax. If you can do something, anything, please help him! I'm begging you!"

Aislinn stared at the stars for a few minutes, hoping that maybe the Lorax would appear, but she saw nothing. She sighed in defeat and turned to head back to Once-ler's house to see if he was alright. Despite what she said about leaving she knew she could never leave him. When she turned, however, she was shocked to see the Lorax standing on a stump, staring up at her.

"What are you doing here?" Aislinn stammered. "I didn't see you come back!"

The Lorax smiled.

"I didn't want you to see me come back," he said. "But I'm only back for a short time. I'm not staying."

"Why not?" Aislinn questioned.

"I'm only here for one reason," Lorax replied. "And that reason is you."

Aislinn cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Me?" she said.

"Yes you," the Lorax nodded. "I heard your wish, and I'm here to grant it."

Aislinn blinked.

"Grant my wish?" she said, kneeling down to be eye-level with the Lorax. "But I thought you couldn't show off your powers?"

The Lorax smiled some more.

"I did say that," he replied. "But I do have the ability to grant one wish to a person with a pure heart. But I, however, get to choose this person. And I've chosen you. I'll make time reverse, but I'll allow Once-ler to remember all that has happened. I, of course, won't be affected by the time travel. I will remember everything that has happened as well."

Aislinn smiled and hugged the Lorax.

"But this has a cost to you Aislinn," the Lorax said, as Aislinn gently let him go. "If I do this, you will lose all memories of working with and being with Beanpole."

Aislinn felt the color drain from her face. She would forget everything? She would go back to her horrible home life, the life she hated with every fiber of her being. But, then she thought of how Once-ler was suffering, and how she wanted him to go back and be himself again. Aislinn looked Lorax in the eyes.

"That's fine," she said, determination in her voice.

The Lorax cocked a fuzzy eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," Aislinn smiled. "I want my Once back."

Lorax saw she had made up her mind. He nodded at her.

"Alright then," he said. "The time won't change till you both go to sleep tonight though. I have found that that's easier for you humans."

Aislinn laughed.

"Will I meet you again Lorax?" she asked, smiling sadly now.

"I know you will," the Lorax said. "Because I'll remember you, and probably will come find you."

Aislinn grinned.

"AISLINN?!"

Aislinn stood up and looked behind her. She saw Once-ler stumbling through the valley, calling and looking for her. Aislinn turned back to the Lorax to warn him, but saw that he wasn't there anymore.

"Was I just imagining that?" she muttered to herself.

"Aislinn? Where are you?" Once-ler shouted.

Aislinn turned around in time to see Once-ler stumble and fall to the ground, landing on all fours. Aislinn quickly ran to him and got on her knees beside him.

"Once?" she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Once-ler are you ok?"

Once-ler didn't say anything. He lifted his head and looked at her in amazement, then he wrapped his arms around Aislinn and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. Aislinn's face became very red.

"Once-ler, what are you doing?" Aislinn squeaked, frozen in place. "What's wrong with-?"

"I love you," Once-ler whispered.

"Wh-What?" Aislinn whispered.

Once-ler pulled back a little so he could see her face.

"I said, I love you," he repeated. "I've loved you since you came in for your job interview. I let you see a side of me that only the animals and the Lorax saw. I let you see the real me."

Aislinn felt tears spring to her eyes. Tears of joy and tears of sadness. She knew that Once-ler would remember this and probably hate her for what would happen soon. Once-ler was startled to see a tear run down Aislinn's cheek and he immediately thought the worst.

"Does that mean you don't love me?" he asked.

Aislinn blinked and did the only thing she could think of; she grabbed the lables of his suit and pulled him to her. Forcing Once-ler's lips to crash against hers. Once-ler sat there wide-eyed. Aislinn pulled away and smiled gently at him.

"Does that answer your question?" she whispered.

All Once-ler could do was stare and open and close his mouth, trying to form words. Aislinn giggled.

"Come on lover boy," she joked. "Let's go back home and get some sleep before the sun comes up."

They both stood up and brushed the dust off of themselves. Then Once-ler laced his long fingers with Aislinn's fingers and they walked back to the Lurkum. When they got there Aislinn said goodnight, kissed Once-ler again and began to go to the couch in the living room, which was where she slept.

Ever since the last Truffula tree was cut down, Aislinn had been living with Once-ler. She would sleep on the couch and he would try and sleep in his bed upstairs. But many mornings when Aislinn would wake up, she would see Once-ler asleep in the chair across from the couch. It always looked as if Once-ler got up during the night and came and watched Aislinn sleep, but in the process, fell asleep himself. Aislinn never said a word about it. She would just get up and make him and her some breakfast and greet him with a smile.

But it seemed this time; Once-ler wasn't going to let Aislinn sleep in her usual spot. She made it within a few feet of the couch, when she was picked up from behind by a pair of arms around her waist.

"What are you doing?" Aislinn squeaked.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight again," Once-ler said, nearly growling and carrying her upstairs.

He dropped her on his unmade bed, and took off his gloves, jacket, tie and shoes. Aislinn just shook her head at him.

"You just don't want to sleep by yourself," she said, slipping her shoes off.

Once-ler grinned and climbed into bed and laid on his side. Aislinn laid down and faced Once-ler, and saw he was still grinning at her. Aislinn rolled her eyes, but moved closer to him and put her face in his chest, and listened to his heart beat and his steady breathing. They stayed that way for awhile.

"You have to promise me something," Once-ler said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Alright," Aislinn said slowly into his chest.

"You have to promise to never leave me," he said. "I can't lose you like I almost did tonight."

Aislinn's heart dropped and she choked back a little sob. Once-ler had no clue that if the  
Lorax really did grant her wish, she would probably be out of his life forever.

"Aislinn you have to promise me that," Once-ler said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him. "I can't lose you. I'll – I'll lose my mind."

Aislinn felt the tears coming but forced them back. She buried her face further into Once-ler's chest. Her hands grabbed handfuls of his shirt and was clutching to it so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"I promise Once," Aislinn said, muffled by his shirt. "I promise I won't leave you."

"Thank Heavens," Once-ler whispered, hugging her closer.

They stayed that way for the rest of the night. Once-ler holding onto Aislinn for dear life, and she clinging to him. Once-ler had fallen asleep soon after their promise was made, but Aislinn didn't go to sleep right away. She was wide awake; knowing that tomorrow she would awaken with no memory of any of this. She wouldn't remember Once-ler's voice, his eyes, his small gestures, nor their first kiss. But what was most important to her right now, was the feeling of his arms, feeling his warmth, hearing his light snoring, hearing his breath and hearing his heart beat. Aislinn hoped, prayed and wished that when she woke up in the morning, that she would at least remember this night. Aislinn pulled back a little from Once-ler, but his arms tightened around her and she saw him frown in his sleep. Aislinn smiled, then lightly kissed him and simply watched him sleep for awhile. Sleep was calling her name though, and she laid her face back close to Once-ler's chest. Before Aislinn went to sleep, she whispered something that she hoped Once-ler heard.

"I love you Once. We'll meet again, I promise. I am so sorry for what's fixing to happen."

And with that Aislinn closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Little did Aislinn know but the Lorax had heard and saw everything after his talk with her.

"She passed my test," the Lorax grinned to himself. "I knew I chose the right human."

The Lorax then waved his furry orange hand and darkness came over the valley.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own The Lorax or The Once-ler

I DO OWN Aislinn!

OMG! Thank you TruRebellion, and bellechat for favoriting, watching AND reviewing this story already!

Thank you!

It made me very happy!

Alright guys next chapter is a tiny bit dark. It'll have abuse and cussing so be warned!


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: SLIGHT ABUSE AND CUSSING IN THIS CHAPTER! You've been warned!**

* * *

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Aislinn groaned and turned away from her alarm clock.

"Once!" she mumbled, half-asleep. "Make it shut-up!"

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Aislinn wanted to scream in frustration.

"Once-ler!" she snapped, turning over to glare at Once-ler. "I said make the alarm clock shut-up!"

When Aislinn turned over, she didn't see the black haired boy, but instead she saw a blonde haired, sapphire eyed girl, who was sitting and staring at Aislinn with a smirk on her face.

Aislinn screamed and shot-up in her bed.

"Melody!" she shouted. "What are you doing?!"

The blonde girl frowned, reaching and turning off the alarm clock.

"Why are you shouting?" the girl hissed. "Dad just got home a few hours ago! You know he hasn't slept off all his alcohol yet!"

Aislinn immediately had her hand over her mouth. Melody and Aislinn sat there in silence, listening closely to see if their father woke up. Luckily, they never heard a sound.

Aislinn sighed and looked at Melody.

"Why were you in my room staring at me?" she asked.

"Because that's what little sister's do," Melody smirked, standing up and walking towards Aislinn's door.

Aislinn frowned, and then looked around her room. It had pale pink walls, which were as barren as Truffula Valley was after Once-ler chopped all the trees down. Aislinn glanced at Melody. Her 16 year old little sister had gotten all the beauty of their mother. Melody was around 5'4", had mid-back length blonde hair, and had eyes the color of sapphires. She also had the pretty hourglass shape that many women, including Aislinn, would kill for.

"What's today? Aislinn asked, as Melody opened the door.

Melody turned and raised an eyebrow at her older sister.

"You're kidding right?" Melody questioned.

"I'm still half-asleep," Aislinn argued. "Don't expect miracles right now."

"It's our last day here," Melody said slowly. "Remember? You graduate high school tonight, then our Mother's Mom, you remember we call her Gran, is going to pick us up and we're going to live with her. Today's our last day in this hell hole."

Aislinn blinked. So the Lorax had sent her back about two and a half years? She remembered today, she would graduate but instead of living with Gran, Aislinn would move out. Then about a year later she would begin working for Once-ler.

"Ais?" Melody asked. "Are you ok? I can see smoke coming out of your ears."

Aislinn glared at her sister, then picked up a pillow and threw it at her. Melody closed the door before the pillow hit her and laughed. Aislinn heard Melody walk away and Aislinn looked around her room again. She remembered that this room was her safe haven from her awful father. She shivered at the thought of her father.

Aislinn got out of bed and walked to her closet and grabbed some faded jeans and a hot pink, short sleeve top with black roses on it. She then grabbed her black tennis shoes and went to her bathroom, closed the door, and took a shower. After getting out of the shower, Aislinn dried her hair and got dressed and started brushing her teeth.

Aislinn wondered why the Lorax brought her back to the day she graduated high school. Was there something she needed to change?

Aislinn rinsed her mouth with water and spit the water into the sink.

She began to wonder if Once-ler was awake yet. Aislinn felt tears spring to her eyes. She bet that Once-ler would hate her, scratch that, she knew he would hate her.

Suddenly, she heard a rustling at the door to her bathroom. Aislinn turned toward it, with the glass that she had rinsed her mouth with still in her hand. There on the floor, was a piece of folded up paper that had been stuffed under the door. Aislinn picked up the paper and unfolded it with her free hand. It was a map of Truffula Valley. She saw there was a 'X' marked right in the middle of the valley near the river. Aislinn was confused. Then she glanced in the upper right hand corner of the map and saw there was a note written there. It read 'He's waiting for you.' Aislinn blinked. Who was waiting for her? Once-ler? But the Lorax said he would tell Once-ler that Aislinn wouldn't remember him and he would never see her again.

Suddenly, the wheels in Aislinn's brain started to turn.

She could remember Once-ler! She remembered the Lorax and the valley! She remembered everything!

The glass in Aislinn's hand fell and shattered on the floor.

"Aislinn?!"

Melody opened the door to Aislinn's bathroom and looked at her. Aislinn blinked and scrambled to clean up the glass, as she stuffed the Truffula Valley map in her pocket.

"I'm sorry!" Aislinn said. "I thought I saw a mouse and dropped the glass."

They quickly cleaned up the glass, but they heard steps coming toward Aislinn's room.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Aislinn and Melody flinched and stood up and walked into Aislinn's room. There they were met by an angry tall, dark brown haired man with green eyes.

"I broke a glass," Aislinn said, standing slightly in front of Melody. "I saw a mouse and dropped it out of panic."

*SLAP*

Aislinn's head was violently turned to the side by the force of the man's hand slapping her cheek. Aislinn blinked back the tears and turned to face the man.

"I said I was sorry Dad," she said.

She heard Melody whimper. Her father, Gale, glared at Aislinn.

"You better be glad I'm hung-over!" he said, pointing a finger at the girls. "Or I would put you in the hospital again!"

With that, Gale turned and left Aislinn's room. The girls stood still, till they heard the door to Gale's room slam shut.

The girls quickly and quietly left for school. School was the only place Aislinn and Melody could escape their abusive, alcoholic father completely. As the girls walked into the school they greeted their friends and tried to act normal. Everyone though could see the mark on Aislinn's cheek, but they never questioned it. The whole town knew that after the girl's mother, Alexia, died, that Gale became an alcoholic. That, in turn, made him into an abusive parent. The girls had only been 12 and 10 when their mother had died. They had tried over the last six years to leave, but they had to wait till Melody was 16, which was the legal adult age. They would finally leave their horrible home with their Gran tonight. Aislinn would get Gran to drop her off at the river in Truffula Valley, since it was on the way to Gran's house. Then Aislinn would follow the river till she found Once-ler. Then she would kiss him senseless. Aislinn blushed at that last thought as she closed her now empty locker.

It was already the end of the day and Aislinn was dressed in her purple gown and purple cap with a purple and gold tassel. In less than an hour, she would be graduated, away from her father, and hopefully in Once-ler's arms again by the time her head hit the pillow. Aislinn lined up with the rest of her class and walked out onto the open field behind the school. The rest of graduation was a blur; she got her diploma, took some pictures with her friends, then got Melody and walked home.

When they got home, they quietly walked in and grabbed their things. Aislinn walked into her room, and threw the few clothes she hadn't packed yet into her suitcase. All she had was the clothes she put on this morning (which she was still wearing), what was in her medium sized brown suitcase, and what she could fit in a medium sized, pale pink duffle bag. Aislinn grabbed the suitcase and duffle bag and walked outside to the curb. Melody was already sitting on the curb with her large brown suitcase sitting next to her. Aislinn put her things down and joined her sister.

"You ready?" Aislinn asked.

"Yes I am!" Melody grinned.

"Now you know I won't be going with you to Gran's right?" Aislinn said, glancing over at Melody.

Melody frowned and looked at her older sister.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm going to move in with a friend," Aislinn said, smiling a little. "I'm going to help him start his business and make sure he doesn't screw it up."

Melody smiled.

"He?" she smirked.

Aislinn blushed.

"Yes my friend is a 'he'," she stammered.

"His name wouldn't happen to be the name you were calling out this morning, would it?" Melody smirked, nudging Aislinn in the ribs.

Aislinn's face turned red.

But before Aislinn could respond a car pulled up. The girls stood up and saw it was their Gran. Their Gran was a slender woman with silver shoulder length hair and sapphire eyes.

"There are my girls!" she said, rolling down the window.

"Hey Gran!" Melody said, waving and opening up the back door of Gran's silver little car.

"Pop the trunk Gran," Aislinn said, grabbing her suitcase, duffle bag, and Melody's suitcase.

Gran popped the trunk and Aislinn put their stuff in it. Melody got in the back seat and buckled up, as Aislinn got in the front seat.

"Do you have everything?" Gran asked.

The girls nodded, ready to leave this place.

Suddenly, Aislinn remembered that she had forgotten her only picture of her mother, herself, and Melody.

"Wait!" Aislinn exclaimed. "I forgot Mom's picture!"

Before either Melody or Gran could say anything, Aislinn was out of the car and running back into the house. She ran into her room and grabbed the picture off the nightstand beside her bed. Aislinn quickly made her way back to the front door when she was grabbed and pulled back. Aislinn yelped and turned to see Gale gripping her left arm so tight, that his knuckles were turning white. This wasn't how Aislinn remembered her graduation night. Her father wasn't home when they left with Gran.

"You were going to leave without saying good-bye?" he slurred.

Aislinn could smell the alcohol radiating from him.

"I asked you a question you little bitch!" Gale shouted, gripping her arm tighter.

Aislinn yelped again.

"Yes!" she said, looking at Gale. "We were leaving without saying good-bye! We aren't coming back either! And we are going to make something of ourselves!"

"HA!" Gale laughed. "You won't amount to anything!"

Aislinn pulled her arm trying to get away.

"We will!" she said.

"And you're going to leave your father behind?" Gale sneered.

Aislinn had had enough.

"Father?" Aislinn snapped. "You aren't our father! Our father died the day Mom did! The person standing in front of me is a dead-beat, no good, alcoholic, abusive, worthless piece of trash! Why our Mother ever married you, is beyond me!"

Gale's eyes twitched. Aislinn knew she had said too much. The next thing she knew, Gale's left fist was coming into contact with her right cheek. The punch had so much force behind it, that it sent Aislinn crashing into a wall. She whimpered and slid down to the floor. Gale towered over her. He glanced down and saw the picture Aislinn had come back for. Aislinn saw this and tried to grab the picture, but her father stepped on her outstretched hand. Aislinn cried out and tried pulling her hand out from under Gale's foot. Gale picked the picture up and sneered at it.

"So you love your Mother more than me?" he said, pressing harder on Aislinn's hand. "You'll leave your father but won't leave without a picture of your dead Mother!"

Gale smashed the picture against Aislinn's head. Aislinn screamed as pain radiated throughout her head.

She was use to pain. She had barely felt the slap to her face this morning, she had felt a little bit of the punch and crashing into the wall and her hand being stepped on, but this was new pain to her. Aislinn felt the glass from the picture cut her and the wooden frame breaking against her skull.

Gale backed away from his daughter smirking.

"Now you'll have something to remember your father by," he cackled, as he walked toward his room.

Aislinn stood up on shaky legs. She bent down and got the picture out of the broken frame. Her head was throbbing and she felt blood running down the left side of her face, and she also felt blood running down her right cheek. Aislinn guessed that Gale's wedding ring had cut her cheek when he punched her. She glanced at her arm and saw that she already had a bruise forming in the shape of a hand and fingers. Speaking of hand, her left hand was beginning to throb as well. Aislinn stumbled out to Gran's car and got in.

"Drive!" Aislinn hissed.

Gran stepped on the gas and drove away. Aislinn explained what had happened in the house with Gale and she saw Gran's face grow pale and heard Melody whimper. Aislinn then explained that she needed to be dropped off at the river in Truffula Valley. Her Gran had questioned and protested her choice, but Aislinn convinced her to let Aislinn make the decision. Gran finally agreed on the condition that Aislinn write and visit when she could. Aislinn happily agreed.

The two hour ride to Truffula Valley was pretty quiet, except from Gran and Melody talking. Aislinn was exhausted and slept most of the way to the valley. Gran woke her up when they reached the river. Aislinn got out of the car and enjoyed a smell she hadn't smelt in what felt like forever. The valley smelt of butterfly's milk. Melody grabbed her sister's suitcase and duffle bag from the trunk and gave them to Aislinn. The sister's cried, hugged, and promised to write and visit each other soon. Gran then hugged Aislinn, told her to be careful, told her that she loved her, and told her that she was always welcome at her house. Then Gran and Melody got back in the car waved one last time and drove away. Aislinn waved at them till she could no longer see their tail-lights in the calm night.

Aislinn pulled out her map of Truffula Valley, and found where she was. She then looked at her watch and saw it was only nine o'clock. She guessed it might be an hour before she reached where Once-ler was. Aislinn then picked up her suitcase and duffle bag, winching as her hand and arm protested, and began following the river to Once-ler.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own The Lorax or The Once-ler

I DO OWN Aislinn!

Sorry if it wasn't that good! :( Only small things like grammar and word changes, have been what I've edited so far. But the next chapter has more written than the one on DeviantArt.

Till next time guys!

PEACE


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Once-ler noticed when he woke up was that Aislinn wasn't in the bed. Once-ler forced his eyes half-way open and looked around. Yep, Aislinn wasn't around, that meant he could sleep a little longer till breakfast was ready. Once-ler sniffed the air to see if she was making pancakes. He didn't smell pancakes, what he did smell however, was butterfly's milk. Once-ler's eyes shot open and bolted upright in the bed. He was expecting to see the Lurkum, but what he saw was his old tent, which was currently occupied by all the animals. This was felt oddly familiar. Once-ler looked beside him and saw the Lorax sleeping. He stared at the Lorax for a few minutes. Then Once-ler yelled. The Lorax yelled, shot up and punched Once-ler in the nose out of reflex.

"Ow!" Once-ler yelled.

The Lorax looked at him.

"What's your deal?" he snapped.

"What do you mean?" Once-ler responded, rubbing his nose. "What are you doing here? You left! I saw you! What are the animals doing here? What am I doing in my old tent?"

The Lorax frowned.

"Easy Beanpole!" he said. "One question at a time!"

Once-ler looked around again and saw the animals were waking up and looking at him.

Then he noticed that he couldn't see Aislinn anywhere in the tent.

"Where's Aislinn?" Once-ler asked, looking at the Lorax.

Lorax looked away and Once-ler frowned at the action.

"Where's Aislinn?" he asked again, being a little more forceful.

"She's not here kid," Lorax replied, looking up sadly at Once-ler.

"What do you mean?" Once-ler said.

He didn't like where this was going.

"Aislinn saw you suffering," the Lorax explained. "And she made a wish to send you back in time, so you could correct what you did wrong."

"But I remember everything that happened," Once-ler said slowly.

"That was part of the deal," Lorax said.

Once-ler raised an eyebrow.

"Deal?" he asked.

The Lorax looked down at the bed, staring at his fuzzy orange hands.

"I granted Aislinn's wish," he said. "I have that power. I can grant one wish of person that is pure of heart. So I granted her wish. But part of the wish was you and I kept all our memories."

Once-ler didn't understand.

"Ok," he said. "What does that have to do with Aislinn not being here?"

The Lorax sighed.

"Kid," he said. "I took us back two and a half years. Today is the day after the waterfall incident. Aislinn wasn't here then. She is currently at the place she was two and a half years ago."

Once-ler's eyes widened.

"But I'll see her again right?" he said, starting to panic. "She'll remember everything like us right?"

The Lorax shook his head.

"I'm not sure if you'll see her again Kid," he said, sadly.

Once-ler frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Another part of the deal was," Lorax explained, "That Aislinn had to give up her memories of you and everything that happened."

Silence.

Once-ler just stared at Lorax.

"You're lying," he said. "I bet she's outside. You and her put this little joke together to get back at me."

The Lorax frowned and shook his head.

"I'm not joking Beanpole," he said. "She's not here and you probably won't see her again."

Once-ler wasn't liking any of this. He threw off the covers, jumped out of the bed, and dashed to the door. He flung open the door and was met with sunlight and Truffula trees.

Everything was the way it was supposed to be.

Except for Aislinn not being there.

"Aislinn?" Once-ler shouted. "Where are you?"

His voice echoed throughout the valley.

"It's not funny anymore!" he continued to shout. "You can come out now Aislinn!"

The Lorax and the animals were walking outside the tent, watching the distraught man pacing.

"Ais, I'm serious!" Once-ler yelled. "Please come out!"

Once-ler was only met with his voice echoing back at him from the valley. All the animals looked on sadly at Once-ler as realization was slowly sinking into him.

"Ais!" Once-ler shouted, his voice cracking. "You promised remember?!"

Once-ler stopped his pacing and slowly sank to his knees.

"Aislinn you promised!" he whispered, as he hung his head.

Pipsqueak slowly pushed his way through the animals and walked toward Once-ler. The little Barbaloot put a fuzzy paw on Once-ler's arm. Once-ler looked up at Pipsqueak with tears in his eyes. Pipsqueak pulled his paw out from behind his back to reveal a marshmallow in his paw. Once-ler looked at the marshmallow, then back up to Pipsqueak's face. The little Barbaloot moved his paw closer to Once-ler, silently offering Once-ler the marshmallow. Once-ler smiled and took the marshmallow.

"Thanks buddy," he said, as he wrapped Pipsqueak in a tight hug.

After that, Once-ler knew it was no good just sitting around. So he got up and changed out of his bunny pajamas and into his stripped pants, white shirt, his vest and his fedora. Once-ler spent the day hanging out and playing with the animals, and even playing cards with the Lorax. He didn't try to go sell his Thneed. In fact, he put his Thneed in a chest, and then put the chest in a corner in his tent. Once-ler actually enjoyed the day, even though all the animals could tell he was still depressed about Aislinn. Once-ler hoped though, that he would see her again soon.

Night soon fell over the valley and Once-ler made pancakes for everyone to have for supper. After about ten servings each, the animals fell asleep in Once-ler's tent. Once-ler however, couldn't sleep. He walked outside in his bunny pajamas and sat by the river, listening to the water flowing by. The full moon had the valley lit up.

"Not going to sleep?"

Once-ler turned to see the Lorax walking up to him.

"Can't sleep," he replied.

"You haven't even tried," the Lorax retorted.

Once-ler sighed.

"I've gotten use to the fact that Aislinn was always there," he said. "I had trouble sleeping after you left. And watching her sleep was the only comfort I had, and many times I would end up falling asleep watching her. Heck, she was actually the ONLY comfort I had."

The Lorax just stood there and listened to Once-ler.

"It's funny," Once-ler continued. "I never wanted to listen to you about the trees; I didn't think I was doing anything wrong. But when Aislinn would say something about the trees, I would actually feel a little guilty. I don't know what came over me to make me break my promise with you. I'm truly sorry."

The Lorax smiled.

"I know," he replied. "You're forgiven, as long as you don't make the same mistake."

"I won't," Once-ler smiled.

They both looked up at the clear night sky and stayed that way for awhile.

"Do you think I'll see her again?" Once-ler asked, still looking at the sky.

The Lorax looked at Once-ler.

"I'm not sure Beanpole," he replied.

Lorax stayed outside a little while longer. But then excused himself and went back inside the tent to go to bed. That left Once-ler by himself, sitting by the river.

"Beautiful night, huh?"

"Yea," Once-ler replied, not thinking about who could have said that.

He suddenly realized that the voice was feminine.

Once-ler turned around slowly and saw Aislinn standing three feet away from him, with a brown suitcase and pale pink duffle bag on the ground at her feet.

Once-ler stood up and faced her. Aislinn's wavy dark blonde hair was down and she was wearing light faded jeans and a short sleeve hot pink top with black roses on it. Her golden eyes were shining with tears as she was smiling at him. Once-ler then noticed a bruise on her left arm. He frowned and looked more closely at her face. He felt his face grow pale. Once-ler saw that her right cheek was bruised, swollen, and had a cut that had dried blood around it. Then he saw that there was a bruise at her hairline above her left eye, and it too had dried blood around it. Before he could say anything though, Aislinn ran and leapt into his arms. Once-ler wrapped his arms around her waist; she wrapped her arms around his neck and they both crashed to the ground with Aislinn on top of Once-ler.

"Aislinn?" Once-ler said. "What happened to -?"

He never finished his sentence.

Aislinn's lips met his in a hungry and desperate kiss. Once-ler's eyes widened but soon he closed them and relaxed. Aislinn pulled away and looked down at Once-ler.

"I've been waiting to do that all day," she whispered, smiling.

Once-ler couldn't help but grin.

"I thought I would never see you again," he said. "Lorax said that you had to give up your memories of me. So how did you remember me?"

Aislinn shrugged.

"I don't know," she answered. "When I woke up this morning, I still had all my memories."

"That's because I let you keep them."

Once-ler and Aislinn turned their heads and saw the Lorax standing there smirking. The couple blinked at Lorax.

"You let me keep my memories?" Aislinn asked.

"You told me you took her memories away," Once-ler said.

The Lorax's smirk grew bigger.

"I was testing you two," he said.

Aislinn and Once-ler glanced at each other in confusion.

"You were testing us?" Aislinn asked.

The Lorax nodded.

"That's right," he said. "I was testing you both on how much you love each other, and need each other."

Once-ler raised an eyebrow.

"Aislinn," the Lorax continued. "I was seeing how much you would sacrifice for Once-ler. You were willing to give everything you knew about him and the life you had together, so that he could be happy."

Once-ler looked at Aislinn, as her face started to turn red.

"I don't approve of that by the way," Once-ler said. "I thought we would stick together?"

"I know," Aislinn sighed. "But I just couldn't stand it! I couldn't keep watching you slowly punish yourself for everything. I had to do something."

Once-ler tightened his hold on her.

"Well from now on," he said. "We are sticking together like glue."

Aislinn giggled.

"Alright, sounds wonderful to me," she said.

The Lorax waited till they were finished resolving that half of what he was explaining, then he continued.

"Now Beanpole," Lorax said, getting Once-ler to look over at him. "I wasn't really testing you, but making you see how much you needed Aislinn in your life. She helps keep you grounded and she makes you happy."

Aislinn's face was getting red again, as Once-ler was starting to grin. He knew that the Lorax was speaking the truth. He wasn't too happy at all today without Aislinn there.

"I realized I needed her before today," Once-ler said. "But today confirmed it even more."

"What do you mean?" Aislinn frowned. "What happened today?"

"He was a mess," the Lorax teased. "He was crying and yelling for you and looking for you and so sad and depressed."

This time it was Once-ler's face getting red and Aislinn was smirking at him.

"I didn't think I was that bad!" Once-ler defended.

"You were," the Lorax smirked.

Aislinn laughed, as Once-ler huffed in defeat.

"Well I'm happy we both passed," Aislinn said.

"What makes you think you passed?" the Lorax said.

"Because you gave me the map to get here," Aislinn smirked, as the Lorax's orange fuzz for a little darker. "Why else would you do that?"

"You got me," the Lorax mumbled.

Aislinn grinned, as Once-ler chuckled.

"Thank you," she said.

The Lorax smiled but then frowned suddenly.

"Aislinn what happened to you?" he said, quickly coming over to the couple.

Once-ler then remembered how Aislinn had looked when he first saw her. Aislinn suddenly buried her face into Once-ler's chest but he felt her flinch.

"Ais?" Once-ler said, his voice rumbling in his chest.

Aislinn shook her head.

"Aislinn," Once-ler said. "I saw what you looked like before you tackled me."

Aislinn still refused to look up.

"Ais please," Once-ler quietly begged.

Aislinn felt Once-ler's arms tighten around her waist, and then felt the fuzzy hand of Lorax touch her shoulder softly. Aislinn took a deep breath and slowly lifted her head up. The full moon showed everything. Once-ler saw again the bruises and dried blood on her right cheek and at her hairline. He unwrapped one arm from around Aislinn's waist, and gently touched her hurt cheek. Aislinn flinched at the touch.

"What happened?" Once-ler whispered, shocked at what he was seeing.

"My Dad," Aislinn whispered, averting her eyes away from Once-ler and the Lorax.

Once-ler gripped Aislinn tighter. He had remembered that Aislinn had said her father was an alcoholic and abused her and her sister. Yet, he never knew that it was ever this bad. Once-ler felt like killing the man.

"What did he do to you Aislinn?" the Lorax asked.

Aislinn glanced at the Lorax.

"He-he grabbed my arm when me and Melody were leaving tonight," she explained slowly. "He then asked where we were going and I said we were leaving and never coming back. He said something about leaving our 'father' behind, and I said he wasn't our 'father'. I then called him a worthless piece of trash."

"That's all?" Once-ler growled. "I would have said something else."

"I did," Aislinn said. "Can't remember what all I said but he didn't like that too much. He then punched me."

Aislinn pointed to her cheek.

"I crashed into the wall and fell to the floor," she continued. "Then he tried to take the only picture I had of my Mom. But I tried to get it and he stepped on my hand to stop me."

Aislinn lifted her left hand, which had a bruise in the shape of a shoe. Once-ler was getting angrier by the second.

"Then Dad broke the picture frame over my head," Aislinn said, pointing at her hairline. "Then he laughed and walked away saying that I now had something to remember my 'father' by."

Once-ler was gritting his teeth. He wanted to hurt Aislinn's father, but he knew that wouldn't help Aislinn at all. So he would let it go for now, but if he ever saw the man, Once-ler was going to give him a piece of his mind.

Once-ler gently sat Aislinn off of him and stood up. Aislinn stood up as well and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Once-ler went over and picked up Aislinn's suitcase and duffle bag and gestured toward the tent.

"It's not the Lurkum," he said. "But you can clean up in there and have a nice bed to sleep on."

Aislinn smiled.

"I think it's perfect the way it is," she replied.

Once-ler, Aislinn, and the Lorax walked into the tent and the animals had woken up and were curious about Aislinn. She was introduced to them and Pipsqueak instantly took a liking to Aislinn, just like he had with Once-ler.

Once-ler showed Aislinn the bathroom and then gave her a washcloth and towel, then left her alone. Aislinn took a shower and cleaned the blood off of her face and hair. She got out of the shower, dried her hair and put on her pajamas, which were pale blue shorts with white clouds on them and a white tank top. Aislinn found the bandages and brought them to Once-ler and asked for his help bandaging her cuts. Once-ler helped bandage her cuts and helped her put her things where she wanted them.

After that, the animals fell asleep again and the Lorax fell asleep on some pillows Aislinn had put down in the floor for him. Once-ler and Aislinn were lying in Once-ler's bed facing each other. Once-ler had wrapped his arms around Aislinn and had pulled her close to him. Aislinn was holding onto his bunny pajamas for dear life and had soon fallen asleep.

Once-ler didn't go to sleep right away though. He glanced up above Aislinn's head to see Pipsqueak curled up on the pillow, snuggled up to Aislinn's head and being careful to avoid the bandage on her head. Once-ler smiled. He was happy right now. He had the trees back in the valley, the animals, Pipsqueak, the Lorax and he had Aislinn.

Once-ler kissed the top of Aislinn's head and felt her snuggle up closer to him and give a contented sigh.

"I won't repeat the mistakes I've made," Once-ler whispered, mostly to himself. "I've got too much to lose now."

With that, he pulled Aislinn closer and went to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is the chapter that I added more too then the one on my DeviantArt.

I don't own The Lorax or the Once-ler.

I DO OWN Aislinn, Melody and Gran.

Oh my God guys thanks for all the favorites and reviews!

I get so happy seeing all the reviews and alerts and favorites!

Thank you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

"Pipsqueak! I said not to eat the batter!"

Once-ler's pale blue eyes blinked open. He was facing the wall of his tent, and he noticed that he was alone in the bed. Once-ler rolled over to face the kitchen, and what he saw brought a sleepy smile to his face. The animals and the Lorax were gathered around Aislinn in the kitchen. Pipsqueak, who had a paw covered in what looked like pancake batter, was standing on the counter next to the stove.

"And you guys!" Aislinn said, turning to the animals gathered around her. "You have had ten servings of pancakes each! This last couple of servings are for me and Once!"

Once-ler tried not to chuckle. Aislinn looked like a mother scolding her children. She was still wearing her shorts and tank top pajamas, she was also bare footed and she was wearing Once-ler's pink apron.

The animals all looked sad that there wouldn't be any more pancakes, but they all went outside to nap in the sun. The Lorax and Pipsqueak remained inside watching Aislinn making more pancakes. Once-ler just laid in the bed watching her make the pancakes. He didn't feel like getting up and doing anything that would distract her from the melody she was humming.

"Are you sure you should be up and doing this?" the Lorax asked, jumping up on the counter next to Pipsqueak.

Aislinn stopped humming and flipped the pancakes in the skillet.

"I'm fine," she said, not looking at the Lorax. "I've had worse."

Once-ler frowned. He had forgotten about Aislinn's injuries. She still had the bandage wrapped around her head and Once-ler was sure that she still had the bandage on her cheek.

"What do you mean you've had worse?" the Lorax said.

Aislinn glanced at him, but then put the pancakes on plates and poured some more batter in the skillet.

"There was a time Dad put me and Melody in the hospital," she said quietly.

This got Once-ler's attention. He quietly sat up on the edge of the bed; no one had yet to notice he was awake.

The Lorax frowned.

"He put you and your sister in the hospital?" he said.

"Yes," Aislinn said, flipping the pancakes.

"When?" the Lorax demanded.

Aislinn glanced at the Lorax again.

"Since you sent us back in time," she said, thinking a little. "I believe it was nearly six months ago."

"What did he do?" the Lorax said, trying to keep calm.

Aislinn took up the pancakes and put them on the plates.

"Broke some of my ribs," she said calmly. "Minor concussion on both me and Melody, bruised my lungs, cracked my breast bone, and dislocated Melody's shoulder."

This was the first time Once-ler had heard about this. Aislinn had told him a lot about her childhood, but she had left this detail out. Once-ler balled his hands into fists and clenched his teeth. If he ever met Aislinn's father, he would either say something or just beat the man.

"Have you told Once-ler?" the Lorax asked.

Aislinn shook her head.

"No," she said, putting the skillet in the sink and turning the stove off. "I didn't want him to get angry and do something stupid."

"Like go beat up your father?" Once-ler said, finally making his presence known.

The others whipped around as Once-ler stood up and walked toward the trio.

"How long have you been up?" Aislinn asked trying to smile at Once-ler.

"Since you told Pip to stop eating the batter," Once-ler smirked, ruffling Pipsqueak's fur on top of his head.

Once-ler then looked at Aislinn. He saw that her wounds had bled some while she had slept; the bandages were dyed a pale red where her cuts were.

"Are you sure you should be doing all this?" Once-ler asked, wrapping an arm around Aislinn's waist.

Aislinn frowned at him.

"As you probably heard," Aislinn said, smiling a little. "I'm fine. I've had worse done to me."

"Well you don't have to worry about that here," Once-ler said, kissing her forehead, careful to avoid her injury.

Aislinn smiled and handed Once-ler a plate of pancakes.

"I know," she said walking away from Once-ler. "Now eat your pancakes. I'm going to take a shower."

Once-ler looked down at his plate and noticed something was missing. Before he could say anything though, Aislinn's voice was heard from the bathroom.

"The marshmallows are in the cabinet beside the sink," she said. "But hide them somewhere else so no one gets them."

Once-ler smiled and grabbed the marshmallows, and snuck a couple to Pipsqueak and the Lorax.

After breakfast, Once-ler took a shower, changed, and went outside to try and figure out a way to get the Truffula tree tufts. He had pretty much banned Aislinn from helping him till she recovered, so she went about trying to train a Swami-Swan, which she named Sun-Ray, to deliver letters and messages to Gran and Melody. Aislinn didn't want to risk Gale, her father, finding out where she and Melody were.

Once-ler soon figured out that he could get the animals to help pick tufts and the next day he started trying to sell his Thneed. He had been trying for about a week and Once-ler had to relive the teasing and frustration all over again. But whenever him and Melvin came back home, they were greeted by Aislinn, the Lorax, and the animals. This always seemed to make Once-ler feel better. He and Aislinn were always around each other, just like before. Aislinn was around Once-ler so much, that she even learned how to make a Thneed! This came in handy, because not long after she learned to knit, Once-ler had his break through again. People came from all over the area to order a Thneed. Once-ler never called his family though; he didn't want them anywhere around this time.

Aislinn, her wounds from her father healed now, helped Once-ler when she could. She would cook for everyone, make sure the animals (who were picking tufts) and Once-ler never got too overworked, and she would knit when she could. Orders for Thneeds were piling up and Once-ler was making a small fortune because since the Thneed's were handmade, he could charge a little more.

Sun-Ray learned real quick how to send letters and messages to Gran and Melody, and Aislinn was very grateful for that. She had a whistle that she had trained Sun-Ray to come too, and she had sent a duplicate to Gran and Melody. Aislinn wrote her family every day, and Once-ler insisted on sending some money to them as well. Many times Aislinn would ask for items to be sent and Sun-Ray would bring it to her from Gran and Melody.  
Once-ler and Aislinn worked long and hard for about three months working on Thneeds, and making sure the Truffula trees were growing their tufts back. Once-ler was already making hundreds of thousands of dollars just in three months but he never got greedy like he did last time, Aislinn made sure of that.

One afternoon, Aislinn and Once-ler were sitting by the river taking a break from knitting. They were talking about how everything was different, how their future could be, and anything else they could think of.

"How's Gran and Melody?" Once-ler asked.

Aislinn smiled.

"They are great," she said. "They are grateful for the money you send them. Melody got booted up a grade at her new school so she's a senior now instead of a junior. She's so excited. Gran keeps asking how we are health wise, since she's a retired doctor and all."

"I think we are pretty healthy," Once-ler said. "Considering we eat a lot of pancakes and marshmallows."

Aislinn rolled her eyes.

"If we keep eating that," she said. "Gran will have to roll us out of the tent!"

Once-ler laughed.

They got up and were about to go inside the tent, when they heard a horn and car motor.

Once-ler's eyes widened.

"Oh no," he groaned.

Aislinn tilted her head to the side.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I know the sound of that horn," Once-ler said, glancing worriedly at Aislinn. "It's the RV my fam-."

He never finished his sentence.

A RV burst through the trees and came to a skidding halt about ten feet away from Aislinn and Once-ler. The doors opened and Once-ler's family stepped out of the RV. Aislinn stared in shock. How did they get here? Once-ler never called them!

"There's my successful Oncie!" squealed Once-ler Mother, Isabella.

Once-ler flinched at the nickname she used; he never liked that name coming out of her mouth.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" he asked, taking a small step back from his family.

"We heard about your business!" Isabella said. "And we came to see if we could help."

"More like ride on Once's coat-tails," Aislinn muttered.

Isabella glared at Aislinn.

"And you are?" she sneered.

Aislinn narrowed her eyes.

"I'm Aislinn," she sneered back. "I'm Once-ler's partner and I've been supporting him this whole time! Unlike you and the rest of his family!"

Once-ler's family all gasped.

"Ais please calm down," Once-ler quietly begged.

Aislinn huffed.

"Whatever," she grumbled.

"You guys can stay for awhile," Once-ler said to his family. "If you want I may even hire you to help me and Aislinn."

"That sounds lovely Oncie!" Isabella said, before turning around and barking orders to the rest of the family.

Aislinn was furious. She turned on her heel and stormed back inside the tent. She heard Once-ler tell his family that he and Aislinn were going inside for the rest of the evening, and then Once-ler came in the tent and closed and locked the door. Aislinn immediately turned toward him.

"You may even hire them?!" she hissed.

"I figured we could use the help!" Once-ler defended.

"Have you forgotten that they are a HUGE reason why you destroyed the valley?" Aislinn demanded.

Once-ler frowned.

"Yes I do remember," he said. "I'll just tell them we aren't cutting the trees this time."

Aislinn rolled her eyes.

"Oh like that'll stop them," she said. "I bet they'll go cut the trees down when we aren't looking!"

"They won't!" Once-ler said. "I'll make them give their word!

"Their word means nothing Once!" Aislinn nearly shouted. "They only care about themselves and what other people can do for them! You saw they came ONLY when they heard you were making a ton of money!"

"I know that!" Once-ler shouted. "But we are getting a second chance! Why can't I try and give them a second chance as well?"

Aislinn got quite. She knew she wasn't going to win this fight, because despite what Once-ler's family did to him, he still loved them. Just like Aislinn loved her father, Gale.

Aislinn sighed.

"Fine," she whispered. "But! If they screw up one time, they have to go! OK?"

Once-ler smiled.

"Yes ma'am," he said wrapping his arms around Aislinn.

Aislinn returned the hug.

"Just remember who actually loves and likes you with or without your money or success," she said, looking up at Once-ler. "Me, the Lorax, Pipsqueak and the other animals trust you. Don't let us down again."

Once-ler kissed Aislinn.

"I promise I won't let you or anybody else down," he said.

After that Once-ler left to take a shower, leaving Aislinn alone. She slowly walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. She looked out the tent window at the sun setting.

"I hope we didn't just make a huge mistake," she whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own The Lorax or the Once-ler.

I DO OWN Aislinn, Melody and Gran.

So the lovely family returns!

I didn't like his family in the movie, and I personally blame them for influencing him some. So they (except Bret and Chet) are the villains in this story of mine. Sorry if it upsets some people! .


	7. Chapter 7

It was the morning after Once-ler's family came crashing, literally, into the valley. Once-ler had given Aislinn his word that if his family screwed up any, that he would ask them to leave. Once-ler had gotten up that morning, leaving Aislinn and Pipsqueak in bed sleeping, and had gathered his family together and told them they were hired to help. But he made them promise that they wouldn't cut any Truffula trees down. To his surprise, his family agreed. He then went to gather his thoughts on a few things.

Aislinn had woken up to just her and Pipsqueak in the bed. She had gotten use to the little Barbaloot sleeping with her and Once-ler over the past few months. Aislinn quietly got out of bed and went and took a shower and got dressed. Since summer was almost there, the weather had become warmer and so Aislinn pulled out her dark faded blue-jean shorts and a solid teal short-sleeve top. She had wandered outside to see Once-ler's family and his mother, Isabella, actually picking Truffula tufts. Aislinn still wasn't thrilled with all this. She never liked Once-ler's family when she was his secretary, and she definitely didn't like them when Once-ler had told Aislinn how his family came and convinced him to chop 'just a few' trees.

Aislinn walked over to his family.

"Do you know where Once-ler is?" Aislinn asked, trying to be nice.

Isabella shot a quick glare at Aislinn, but then smiled sweetly at her.

"Oncie?" Isabella said. "I'm not sure where he wandered off to."

Aislinn narrowed her eyes, and bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from saying something.

"He's by the river Aislinn," came a voice to her right.

Aislinn looked to see the Lorax standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Thanks," Aislinn said, turning to head toward the river. "But what are you doing standing there?"

"I'm watching them," the Lorax gestured toward Once-ler's family. "I'm making sure they keep their promise."

"Good," Aislinn said finally walking toward the river. "Someone needs too."

She glanced up and down the river and finally she spotted Once-ler sitting under a Truffula tree, staring at the river. Aislinn quietly walked up beside him and leaned against the tree.

"Solving the world's problems?" Aislinn asked, looking at the Humming Fish laying on a rock in the river.

Once-ler glanced up at Aislinn, and then went back to looking at the river.

"No just thinking," he said quietly.

Aislinn looked at him for a minute, and then sat down next to him, her arm brushing his.

"Alright," she said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Once-ler answered quickly.

"Liar," Aislinn said, nudging his arm with hers.

Once-ler got quiet. Aislinn frowned slightly.

"Once?" she asked, leaning forward to look at him. "You can tell me what's bothering you."

Once-ler sighed.

"I've just been thinking about some stuff," he said.

"Like what?" Aislinn pressed, still looking at Once-ler.

Once-ler nervously glanced at Aislinn, then back down toward the river.

"Us," he said quietly.

"Us?" Aislinn questioned.

Once-ler nodded and looked at her and saw fear in her eyes.

"It's not bad though!" Once-ler quickly added. "It's just I started thinking that, I never really asked you to be my girlfriend or anything."

Aislinn was confused.

"I thought we were a couple," she said. "We've been acting like a couple anyway."

"Yea I know," Once-ler said, looking at Aislinn.

"What brought all this on?" Aislinn questioned.

"Well," Once-ler said, getting fidgety. "I was talking to Mom and my family this morning, and I told them that me and you talked and agreed that they could stay and help. Then they made fun of me, saying I needed my girlfriend's permission to do anything. And that got me to thinking that I never really asked you to be my girlfriend officially."

Aislinn rolled her eyes slightly.

"Once," she said. "I never really expected you to ask me officially."

Now Once-ler was the one confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Aislinn smiled.

"Come on," she said, leaning her head onto Once-ler's shoulder. "I know you're naturally shy. You wouldn't have the guts to ask a confident, beautiful, young lady, such as myself, to be your girlfriend."

Once-ler frowned slightly.

"Hey!" he said. "I do to have the guts to ask you to be my girlfriend!"

Aislinn smiled to herself.

"Oh but you don't have to," she said, smirking.

Once-ler leaned forward and looked at Aislinn.

"I do to!" he said, still frowning slightly. "So I'm asking you now. Aislinn will you be my girlfriend?"

Aislinn got quite for a minute.

"No," she stated.

Once-ler felt his heart drop to his feet. Aislinn leaned over and kissed Once-ler, which confused him.

"How can I say yes," Aislinn said. "When I already was your girlfriend."

Once-ler blinked, and then slowly broke into a huge grin.

"So you already thought of yourself as my girlfriend?" he asked, still grinning and  
leaning back onto the tree.

"Yes," Aislinn answered, laying her head against Once-ler's shoulder again. "I already thought I was your girlfriend. But it was nice to hear you ask me."

Once-ler glanced down at Aislinn, before grinning even more, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and looking at the river.

Then he thought of something.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Once-ler said, looking down at Aislinn. "You tricked me into asking you!"

Aislinn grinned and looked up at Once-ler.

"I did no such thing!" she said. "I merely gave you a little push in the right direction."

Once-ler mumbled under his breath, which caused Aislinn to laugh.

They both sat under the tree for awhile, just enjoying each other's presence.

"Oh Oncie!"

Aislinn groaned.

"And there goes a nice romantic moment," she sighed, standing up and turning to see

Isabella walking toward them.

Once-ler frowned and stood up as well.

"What is it Mom?" he asked.

"Oh we just wanted to talk to you," Isabella smiled sweetly.

Aislinn crossed her arms over her chest.

"We?" she asked.

"This is family matters," Isabella sneered at Aislinn.

"She is family Mom," Once-ler frowned.

Isabella smile vanished.

"Oncie," she said. "What do you mean?"

"I mean she's my girlfriend," Once-ler said. "What you need to say to me, can be said in front of Aislinn."

Isabella frowned, as Aislinn grinned in trumiph.

"Of course dear," Isabella said slowly. "I was just wondering why you made us promise not to cut these dumb old trees down. We can cut a few and production could go so much faster."

Aislinn narrowed her eyes.

"He made you promise that," she said. "Because if we cut the trees, we will destroy the valley."

"Nobody asked you, you little brat!" Isabella snapped.

"Mom stop!" Once-ler begged. "And Aislinn, don't even start!"

He saw Aislinn had opened her mouth to say something, but as soon as he said something, the girl closed her mouth.

"Why are you asking about the trees?" Once-ler asked. "I made it pretty clear not to cut them down."

"Well Oncie," Isabella said. "We sorta-."

"BEANPOLE!"

The trio looked up to see the Lorax stomping down toward them.

"I thought you said you weren't going to chop anymore trees down!" the Lorax shouted.

Once-ler was confused.

"I said I wouldn't!" Once-ler defended.

"Then explain why six trees are cut down!" the Lorax shouted again. "I leave for a few minutes and come back to find them cut down!"

"Lorax," Aislinn said, kneeling down to be eye-level with the Lorax. "Once has been with me. He hasn't cut any trees down."

"Then who did?" the Lorax demanded.

Aislinn glared up at Isabella.

"I bet you and your family did it!" Aislinn said, pointing a finger at Isabella. "It's not even on whole day and you've broken your promise!"

"Those trees were already dead!" Isabella snapped, getting in Aislinn's face. "We just helped them down!"

"Those trees were healthy!" the Lorax said.

"See?" Aislinn said. "You broke your promise! You need to leave this valley now!"

"You are not the boss of me!" Isabella hissed.

"STOP IT!" Once-ler shouted.

Everyone was silent. Once-ler had heard enough.

"If the trees were dead like you said," he addressed his mother. "Then that's fine. But don't do it again! Don't cut ANY trees, alive or dead."

"You're defending them?" Aislinn asked. "After what just happened you are defending them?!"

"Ais please," Once-ler begged.

"No!" Aislinn shouted, her voice full of hurt. "They broke their promise! And did you not hear Lorax say those trees were healthy?"

"He must have been mistaken," Isabella said.

"No comments from an overgrown brat!" Aislinn snapped.

Isabella gasped and glared at Aislinn.

"Aislinn, it was an honest mistake on my family's part then," Once-ler said. "They won't be doing it again."

Isabella dramatically nodded her head.

Aislinn couldn't believe it. She threw her hands in the air, turned and walked back to the tent.

"Ais wait!" Once-ler said, going after her.

Isabella watched the two go into Once-ler's tent and close the door. She didn't like that girl. Aislinn was making Once-ler have free will, and Isabella wasn't going to let that happen. Not after she trained Once-ler to do everything she said, all the while giving him the false hope that one day she would really love him.

Isabella walked back to her family. They were all standing inside the RV, so she walked in and closed the door.

"That girl is a problem," Isabella sneered. "We have to get rid of her."

"How?" her aunt, Grizelda, asked.

"By any means," Isabella responded. "But I like the idea of 'permanently' dealing with her."

"You don't mean -?" Grizelda asked.

"Yes," Isabella said. "I want that girl dead!"

Back in the tent, Aislinn was giving Once-ler the silent treatment. When they had gotten in the tent, Once-ler tried talking to Aislinn, but all she did was put her hand up, and say she didn't want to talk to him right now.

Aislinn had went and sat in the living room area on the couch, grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it. Once-ler went and sat on his bed, threw his fedora at the wall in frustration, and ran a hand through his black hair.

"You've royally screwed this up Beanpole," the Lorax said, standing on the counter in the kitchen.

"Go away," Once-ler groaned, falling back on the bed.

He draped his arm over his eyes, trying to think of a way to get Aislinn to listen to him.

"I can't believe you defended them," the Lorax said, jumping off the counter and walking toward the bed.

"Not you too," Once-ler groaned again.

The Lorax jumped on the bed.

"I just know what happened last time they were here," the Lorax said, sitting next to Once-ler.

"And you think I don't?" Once-ler said, removing his arm from his eyes, and turning his head to look at the Lorax.

"You are acting like you don't," the Lorax said simply.

Once-ler frowned.

"Well I do," he said. "I have the nightmares to prove it."

Once-ler averted his eyes to look at Aislinn. She had her face still buried in the pillow, and he could see her shoulders shaking slightly. Aislinn was crying, and it was all his fault.

"Some boyfriend I am," Once-ler muttered. "Not even an 'official' couple for a few hours, and I've made her cry."

The Lorax turned to look behind himself, and saw Aislinn. He frowned and turned back toward Once-ler.

"Well," the Lorax said. "Go talk to her."

"She doesn't want to talk to me," Once-ler said, still looking at Aislinn. "I've already tried."

"Let her calm down," the Lorax said. "She'll listen to you. You two have been through too much to have your family destroy what you have."

Once-ler was silent. He thought about what the Lorax was saying, and he realized the Lorax was right. Once-ler wasn't going to let his family destroy what he had, and he was going to tell his family just that.

Once-ler got up off the bed, with a determined look on his face, and made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" the Lorax asked.

"To do something I should have done a long time ago," Once-ler said, opening the door and walking toward his family's RV.

Once-ler noticed that it was almost completely dark outside, but he didn't care. Right now, he had something important to do. He didn't even bother to knock on the door to the RV; he simply opened it and saw his mother and his great-aunt talking. The two women jerked and looked up when they heard the door open.

"Oncie?" Isabella nervously asked. "What are you doing in here?"

Once-ler took a shaky breath.

"I came to say a few things," he said, looking mostly at his mother. "I know you cut those trees down, and that they were perfectly healthy."

Isabella frowned.

"But Oncie," she said. "We swear they were de -!"

"I don't believe you," Once-ler interrupted. "And I wasn't finished!"

Isabella clamped her mouth shut into a thin line.

"I don't appreciate you talking to Aislinn like you do," Once-ler continued. "I can handle your words, but don't use them on her! I also know that you are just hoping to get a free ride off of me! You never believed I would make it, and when you heard I did, you came with open arms and praises."

Once-ler saw his family cower, but there was fury in his mother's eyes.

"You always thought I was a dreamer," he said, letting years of builtup emotion out. "You made me think if I did something with myself, you would actually love me! And you nearly had me fooled. You never really loved me or even liked me! I was just a mistake to you! I can't believe I actually thought you would change if I gave you guys a chance."

Once-ler turned his back on his family and stood in the doorway of the RV and looked at the tent.

"I don't need you anymore," Once-ler said, looking over his shoulder at his stunned family. "I have all I need here. All I need is the animals, Pipsqueak, the Lorax and most of all, Aislinn. She actually loves and cares about me, whether or not I'm rich or poor. Aislinn and everything in this valley is all I need, and it took you guys coming here to show me that."

Once-ler stepped outside, turned to face his family and placed his hand on the door.

"I want you to leave by tomorrow morning," he said, coldly. "And I never want to see your faces around here again. Actually, you know what would be even better? I don't want you coming near me, Aislinn or this valley ever. Go home and stay there. You won't control me anymore!"

And with that, Once-ler slammed the door in his family's faces. He then walked back up to the tent and saw Aislinn, her gold eyes red from crying, standing at the door with her mouth gaping open at him. Once-ler gently pushed her back in the tent, closed and locked the door, then ran around inside and closed and locked all the windows. Once-ler then collapsed onto his back, on the bed.

"I can't believe I did that," he said, shocked by his own actions.

"It seems you were pushed in the right direction again," Aislinn said, finally coming out of her trance and sitting on the bed next to Once-ler. "But I don't know what pushed you."

Once-ler looked at Aislinn and gave her a shaky smile.

"Would you believe me if I said it was you?" he said.

Aislinn frowned in confusion.

"Me?" she said, laying down next to Once-ler. "What did I do?"

"I saw you were crying," Once-ler said, looking at Aislinn's tear stained face. "And the  
Lorax was talking to me and he said I shouldn't let my family destroy what me and you had. And I decided I wasn't going to let them do that."

Aislinn smiled.

"That took guts to say the things you did," she said, moving over to where her arm was touching Once-ler's. "I heard everything you said."

Once-ler felt his face turn red.

"Everything?" he stuttered.

"Everything Beanpole," the Lorax said, from his pillow bed on the floor.

"I didn't think you could hear me," Once-ler said.

"I got up after I heard Lorax ask where you were going," Aislinn said. "I was worried you were going to do something stupid."

"Like what I just did?" Once-ler asked.

"Actually no," Aislinn admitted. "I just was thinking something stupid, not suicidal."

Once-ler frowned, then chuckled a little.

"I guess I can surprise even you," he said, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

Aislinn sat up and smiled at Once-ler.

"Yes you can," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

Aislinn then got up, and went and changed into her pajamas and came back to bed. Once-ler followed suit after Aislinn and just put on his bunny pajama pants. Once-ler and Aislinn got into bed and laid down next to one another. Once-ler laid on his back with his arm wrapped around Aislinn's shoulder and she laid on her side facing Once-ler, with her head on his shoulder and an arm draped over his bare chest. They both laid there awhile in silence. They had noticed that Pipsqueak had managed to get in the tent and was now sleeping with the Lorax on his pillow bed.

"Are you still upset with me?" Once-ler whispered.

Aislinn glanced up at his face.

"A little hurt," she said. "But not upset anymore. You're too nice to stay upset at. And after hearing what you said to your family, I couldn't be upset at all."

Once-ler smiled a little.

"I still want to say I'm sorry," he said, squeezing Aislinn's shoulder.

Aislinn snuggled closer to Once-ler.

"I know," she said, leaning up and giving him a kiss. "You're forgiven."

Once-ler smiled, then yawned.

"I believe that means it's time for bed," Aislinn said, snuggling even closer. "Good-night Once, I'm proud of you."

"Good-night Ais," Once-ler said, kissing Aislinn on the forehead. "I'm proud of me too."

Aislinn giggled, then closed her eyes and went to sleep, and Once-ler wasn't far behind.

What the couple didn't know, was that Once-ler's family, at that same time, was executing a plan.

"Looks like we'll have to forget the girl for now," Isabella addressed her family. "We are going to cut as may trees as we can by tomorrow morning. Then we'll take the plans on how to make a Thneed."

"How will we get those?" Grizelda asked her niece.

"We get Oncie to give them to us," Isabella responded sweetly.

"What if he doesn't give them willingly?" Grizelda asked.

"Well then," Isabella responded, taking out a handgun from her purse. "We'll just have to MAKE him give us the plans!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own The Lorax or the Once-ler or his family or the animals

I DO own Aislinn, Melody, and Grann

So...It's kinda cheesy I'm sorry!

And sorry it's so late for this! I'm at work uploading these (shame on me) and it's been busy till just now!


	8. Chapter 8

Aislinn could feel the bed shaking. She frowned in her sleep and tried to ignore it, but she heard a very worried voice.

"Come on! Wake up! This is important!"

Aislinn slowly opened her eyes. She was greeted by the sight of a shirtless Once-ler, still laying on his back, with his mouth slightly opened. She would have giggled, but the face of the fuzzy orange creature jumping up and down on the bed, made her stop.

"Come on Beanpole!" the Lorax said urgently. "Wake up!"

Aislinn sat up in the bed, looking concerned.

"Lorax, what's wrong?" she asked.

The Lorax jerked in surprise and looked at Aislinn; a look of relief washing over his fuzzy face.

"Thank God you're up!" he said, stopping his jumping. "I've been trying to wake up Beanpole, but I seemed to have woken you up instead."

Aislinn rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Why were you trying to wake up Once-ler?" she asked, holding back a yawn.

She looked around to see what time it was, and then she remembered that Once-ler's clock was broken. Aislinn muttered under her breath and looked out the window. It was still dark outside, but she didn't know how long they had been asleep. It only felt like a few hours at the most.

"We've got a major problem!" the Lorax cried. "His crazy family is cutting down the trees!"

Aislinn was instantly awake.

"What?" she hissed, jumping out of the bed.

"They are cutting the Truffula trees down!" the Lorax repeated. "I can't stop them! They just shove me out of the way!"

Aislinn ran her hand through her hair, cursing under her breath.

"I'll stop them," she said, walking to the door of the tent and flinging it open.

"Aislinn wait!" the Lorax shouted after her. "You can't do that by yourself!"

"Watch me," Aislinn said, darting out the door and into the night.

The Lorax groaned in frustration. Pipsqueak climbed up on the bed beside the Lorax and gave a whimper of concern.

"It'll be OK," the Lorax said. "Try and wake Beanpole up while I go after her."

With that, the Lorax jumped off the bed and out the door.

Pipsqueak looked around for something to wake Once-ler up with. He then remembered that water was what finally woke Once-ler up in the river. Maybe that would work now!

Pipsqueak saw a glass of water on a small nightstand by Once-ler's bed. He crawled over to the glass and carefully picked it up. Then Pipsqueak stood beside Once-ler's head and dumped the nearly full glass of water on Once-ler's face.

Once-ler was awake instantly.

He shot up in the bed, coughing and sputtering. Once-ler looked and saw Pipsqueak grinning in triumph at him.

"What was that for buddy?" Once-ler asked.

Pipsqueak jumped off the bed and ran to the open door and franticly pointed outside. Once-ler frowned and got out of bed and peered out the door, his face paled at the sight in front of him.

Aislinn was in a yelling match with his mother not too far from the family's RV and his great-aunt, great-uncle and his older brothers were chopping trees down. The Lorax was running between the four people, trying to stop them, but failing. Once-ler then saw Isabella discreetly motion at Bret and Chet. They looked at each other then hesitantly nodded, then started sneaking up behind Aislinn. Once-ler began walking out of the tent when he saw his mother glare and nod at his brothers. Bret and Chet hesitated again for a moment but then Bret chopped a Truffula tree that was right behind Aislinn and Chet pushed it toward her. Aislinn was still yelling at Isabella and didn't notice the tree falling toward her.

Once-ler shouted a warning and began running toward Aislinn. She turned to look at Once-ler and saw he was frantically pointing behind her. Aislinn looked confused but turned to look behind her; she froze, her eyes widening in fear.

Isabella smirked and quickly moved out of the way of the falling Truffula tree.

Right before the tree hit Aislinn's head, she felt something grab her right arm and jerk her to the side. Aislinn yelped as her fingers on her left hand grazed the bark of the tree, and she realized she was miraculously pulled out of the path of the falling Truffula tree. Aislinn felt arms wrap around her as she started to tremble. She slowly looked up and saw Once-ler's slightly pale yet worried face looking down at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking her over for any injuries.

Aislinn could only nod; her body trembling more and more. Once-ler glared at his mother, who had a look of disgust and shock on her face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Once-ler demanded.

Isabella's face twisted anger in a matter of seconds.

"I want all of these trees gone!" she spat. "I want to make your Thneeds and have all the money and fame!"

Once-ler was getting angry. His family was willing to do all of this? Just for money? He was beginning to see what his family really was. Greedy. And they had fooled him before with their kind words and praises when he was getting rich and famous because of his Thneeds.

Then it hit him.

His Thneeds. That was what was causing all of this. Once-ler knew what he had to do.

"Then you don't have to worry about cutting anymore trees down," he said. "Because I'm not going to make anymore Thneeds!"

Everyone froze.

"Once you can't do that!" Aislinn said, finally finding her voice again, even though there was a slight tremble in it. "That's your dream!"

Once-ler shook his head.

"It's not worth all of this," he said. "I'll use the money I have now to help you, your family, the animals, and even the valley."

Aislinn felt her gold eyes fill with tears.

"And I will not help any of you," Once-ler addressed his family. "As of this moment I am done with all of you. You are pretty much dead to me now."

Once-ler's family looked stunned. Isabella's face was twisted in anger and her eyes became wide and wild looking. She suddenly reached in her purse and pulled out a handgun. Once-ler instinctively pulled Aislinn closer and slightly behind him. Aislinn gasped and wrapped her arms around one of Once-ler's arms. Grizelda, her husband, Bret and Chet backed away from Isabella in fear. They never dreamed Isabella would go this far.

"You will not ruin my life again!" Isabella shrieked.

"Again?" Aislinn asked. "What has Once-ler ever done to you?"

Isabella's eye twitched and she cocked the gun.

Once-ler's grip on Aislinn tightened.

"He ruined everything for me!" Isabella hissed, her eyes flashing in fury. "My family was the most wealthy and powerful family in the area! I was happily married, had Bret and Chet and anything I wanted I got! Even if it was someone's head served on a silver platter!"

Aislinn shuttered at the thought.

"Then your stupid father had to come into town!" Isabella spat, pointing the gun at Once-ler. "He was nice to me, he was a dreamer just like you, and he knew how to charm a girl. Soon I had fallen for him and had an affair with him. Then you were born! I was hoping to cover it up, but my family found out. Your father left town, I was divorced, disowned, and cursed to live a horrible life! And it was because your father made me have you!"

Aislinn frowned.

"Oh get over yourself!" she said. "It wasn't Once-ler's fault! You were a grown woman, you had a choice and you made one!"

Isabella bared her teeth and pulled the trigger. Aislinn felt a burning pain on her right arm. She yelped and grabbed her arm. Once-ler shouted Aislinn's name.

"I'm alright," Aislinn said, showing him her arm. "It just grazed me."

Once-ler saw a red line on Aislinn's arm. He couldn't believe his mother just shot Aislinn!

"Now give me the plans on how to make your Thneed's," Isabella said.

Once-ler glared at his mother.

"I don't have them," he said.

"Liar!" Isabella shouted.

She cocked the gun again and fired, the dirt in front of Once-ler and Aislinn went flying into the air.

"Give me the plans!" Isabella shrieked, cocking the gun again.

"I don't have them!" Once-ler answered. "I do it all from memory!"

"Then teach me!" Isabella demanded.

Once-ler gripped Aislinn even tighter.

"I won't," Once-ler said.

Isabella's eye twitched again, and Once-ler thought he saw a vein pop out in her forehead. Isabella pointed the gun at Once-ler. He panicked and stepped away from Aislinn, not wanting her to get hurt anymore than she already was. Isabella followed Once-ler with the gun.

"I'm going to ask one more time," she said, fury dripping from every word. "Teach me. Or I'll make you pay dearly, Oncie."

Once-ler stopped about three feet away from Aislinn.

"I won't teach you," Once-ler said, glaring defiantly at his mother.

Something seemed to snap inside Isabella.

"Wrong answer!" she said, glancing over at Aislinn.

Once-ler saw it and felt all the color drain from his face. His mother wanted him to move away from Aislinn so she had a clear shot! Aislinn was Isabella's target to begin with! Once-ler scrambled toward Aislinn, and at the same time Isabella swung the gun to face the girl. She saw Isabella's wide crazy eyes and the insane smirk plastered on her face. Aislinn closed her eyes, not wanting that to be the last thing she saw before to died.

"AISLINN!" Once-ler shouted.

*BANG*

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own The Lorax or the Once-ler or his family or the animals

I DO own Aislinn, Melody, and Grann

I'm sorry I'm leaving you at a cliffhanger!

Not really -evil laughter-


	9. Chapter 9

Aislinn felt nothing.

She heard nothing.

She saw nothing.

So this was what it was like to die. Aislinn wanted to do a lot more things in her life, but Isabella saw to it that she never saw another day.

"Mama! I can't believe you did that!"

Aislinn frowned. That sounded like Bret. Or was it Chet? Wait. Why was she hearing the twins when she was dead? Then she felt her arm sting from her gunshot wound. She's not supposed to feel pain since she was dead.

Aislinn opened her eyes expecting to see nothingness. What she did see however, was something that would be burned into her memory forever.

Once-ler was standing in front of her, with blood running down his right side.

"You will not hurt her!" Once-ler said, through gritted teeth.

Isabella was standing, with the handgun still raised, with a look of shock on her face.

Aislinn saw that Bret and Chet and even Grizelda was glaring at Isabella. She was glad that they were now seeing that Isabella wasn't perfect like they thought.

"You won't get my money or my Thneeds!" Once-ler said, blooding flowing faster out of his side. "You need to leave this valley and never come back here."

Isabella looked like she was about to protest when her face paled. She was staring behind Aislinn and Once-ler.

Confused, Aislinn looked behind her.

Standing behind her and Once-ler was the Lorax, Pipsqueak and all the animals of the valley. They all were growling and baring their teeth at Once-ler's family.

"I would listen to Beanpole if I were you," the Lorax said. "Cause if you don't, then we will make you listen."

Once-ler's family began backing up toward the RV. But Isabella stood her ground.

"I will not leave just yet," Isabella said, but her trembling voice gave away her fear. "I won't leave till I get what's rightfully mine!"

"That's the thing," Aislinn said, standing beside Once-ler. "None of this is rightfully yours. Once gave you a chance, and you screwed it up. Now it's time you learn a lesson in life. Everything isn't always handed to you. You have to earn everything you get."

Isabella's eye twitched and she began to argue, but then the animals started to slowly move toward her. Isabella's eyes widened.

"Isabella!" Grizelda called from the RV. "Just give up! They are right! You weren't entitled to any of this! Just come on!"

Isabella looked at Grizelda then back at the approaching animals.

"I would listen to her if I were you," Once-ler said, staring at his mother. "They don't like it when people disturb their valley."

Isabella sneered but turned and ran into the RV.

"I'll leave," she said from the driver's sit. "But one day you won't have all these creatures to defend you. And that's when I'll get what I want."

Then Isabella started the RV up and sped off.

"Make sure they actually leave the valley," the Lorax said to some Swami-Swan's.

The birds nodded then flew off after the RV.

"Thank God that's over," Aislinn said.

She glanced over at Once-ler, who had gotten real quiet. He had his head slightly down to where she couldn't see his eyes.

"Once?" Aislinn asked. "Once, are you alright?"

Once-ler then slowly began to fall forward. Aislinn screamed and managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Once-ler?!" Aislinn cried.

"I'm fine," he mumbled back, trying to stand up again, but not succeeding.

Aislinn then remembered the blood she saw earlier. She panicked. She had completely forgotten about that.

Aislinn quickly looked where the blood was coming from, and her face paled. It was a gunshot wound. It was in his right side, just below his ribs. Aislinn tried to remember the anatomy in that area. Intestines, gallbladder, liver? Was that it? She couldn't remember!

She began wishing Gran was there to help her. A light bulb went off in Aislinn's head.

She could get Gran here! She could have Sun-Ray go get Gran and Melody. But first she had to get Once-ler in the tent and at least slow the bleeding.

Pipsqueak was standing beside Once-ler with his little arms wrapped around Once-ler's leg, and the Lorax was looking worriedly up at Once-ler's face.

"Lorax," Aislinn said, getting the fuzzy creature's attention. "I need you to go make sure the door to the tent is open. Pipsqueak, I need you to go with Lorax and get all the towels and rags out of the closet. I need those. Lorax, after you open the door I need you to get all the big pots and fill them with water and put them on the stove and start them to boil."

The Lorax nodded and gently pulled Pipsqueak away from Once-ler and quickly made their way to the tent.

"You sound like you've done this before," Once-ler tried to joke.

Aislinn smiled a little.

"I've heard stories from Gran," she answered. "Now come on. We are going to slowly make our way to the tent and get you to lie down on the bed."

Once-ler nodded and they began to make their way to the tent.

When they finally made it, Once-ler was panting and his face was pale. Aislinn was grateful to see that the Lorax and Pipsqueak had done what she had asked.

Aislinn gently let Once-ler lay on the bed, then she ran and wrote to Gran on a small piece of paper: 'Once has been shot. Right side, below ribs. I need your help please! Sun-Ray will show you how to get here. Please hurry!'. Aislinn then grabbed her whistle for Sun-Ray and blew it. Sun-Ray was there in an instant.

"Take this to Gran," she said to the Swan. "And be quick about it! They need to follow you back so wait for them! Now go!"

Sun-Ray nodded then quickly flew away. Aislinn watched her for a minute before, turning back to Once-ler. He had his eyes closed and he was still panting some, and blood was still flowing from the bullet wound. Aislinn grabbed a towel and placed it over Once-ler's wound.

"I'm sorry Once," she said. "But this is going to hurt."

Aislinn pressed down and immediately Once-ler's eyes shot open and he gritted his teeth in pain.

"I'm sorry!" Aislinn cried, feeling tears come to her eyes.

This was all her fault. He got shot because of her. He was bleeding because of her. They were in this whole mess because she had to go and ask the Lorax to send them back in time. This whole thing was her fault. Aislinn felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Don't even think that," Once-ler's soft voice cut through her thoughts.

Aislinn looked up at him confused to what he meant.

"I can see it on your face," Once-ler said. "You're blaming yourself for all of this. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is," Aislinn whispered looking back down at her hands that were holding the towel. "It's all my fault. I should have never asked the Lorax to send us back in time."

Once-ler frowned. He then slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"What are you doing?!" Aislinn nearly shouted. "You need to lay down!"

Once-ler ignored her, and instead wrapped his arms around Aislinn and pulled her close to him.

"I for one am glad you asked the Lorax," he whispered in her ear. "You saved the valley, the animals, and this whole area. And you saved me. You saved me from myself. You were there when I had no one else, or when I didn't have any hope."

Aislinn held back a sob, as tears rolled down her face.

"I'm so thankful you were willing to help me and the valley," Once-ler said.

Aislinn buried her face in Once-ler's bare shoulder, cried. Her whole body shook from her sobs. She wasn't exactly sure why she was crying so much. It could have been she was holding everything back, or it could be because Once-ler said that none of this was her fault. That Aislinn no longer needed to feel like she was bearing that solely on her shoulders.

Once-ler let Aislinn cry. He felt like she needed that. He was still in pain, yes, but he needed to have told Aislinn that he was grateful to her. He will always be grateful to her.

After awhile Aislinn's sobs went to little sniffs. When she lifted her head, her gold eyes were red and a little puffy from all her crying, and her nose was slightly red.

"Great," Aislinn sniffed, wiping her face on a nearby rag. "I look like crap now."

Once-ler smiled.

"No you don't," he said. "You look beautiful."

Aislinn laughed a little.

"You must have lost too much blood," she said. "Cause I think you're imaging things!"

Once-ler chuckled then winced. Aislinn frowned slightly.

"I think you should lie back down," she said.

Once-ler shook his head.

"Only if you lay down with me," he said.

"I'll hurt you," Aislinn said. "Besides, I'm keeping pressure on this till Gran and Melody get here."

"You've been through a lot tonight," Once-ler said, staring at Aislinn. "And besides you haven't even looked at your arm."

This was true. Aislinn could feel the burning and stinging coming from her arm still. And she guessed the warm trail going down her arm was blood. The bullet must have grazed deeper than what she had thought at first.

"I'll be fine," Aislinn answered. "Right now I'm more concerned with you."

Once-ler sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win this. So he decided to compromise.

"Fine," he said. "Then how about you lean against the headboard and then I'll lean against you? You can wrap your arms around me and keep the pressure on here, yet I'll be more comfortable. Is that alright?"

Aislinn thought about it for a minute, then slowly nodded her head.

"You'll have to put pressure on this till I can," she said.

Once-ler nodded then put his hands on the towel and pressed down. He gritted his teeth in pain again.

Aislinn carefully crawled onto the bed behind Once-ler and put pillows up on the headboard so she could lean on them. She got as comfortable as possible and leaned back on the pillows.

"You can lean back now," Aislinn said.

Once-ler gently laid back into Aislinn. His head coming to rest on her chest. Once-ler sighed in contentment and relaxed a little. Aislinn wrapped her arms around Once-ler's waist and placed her hands on the towel. Once-ler removed his hands and placed one on Aislinn's forearm and the other simply laid on the bed. They sat there in silence for awhile, as the Lorax and Pipsqueak watched for any signs of Sun-Ray, Gran or Melody.

"Can you sing for me?" Once-ler asked, breaking the silence. "You used to sing all the time, and I loved it. It helped me relax."

Aislinn's singing voice was like a Truffula Tuft; it was softer than silk, or at least that's what Once-ler thought. Her voice always soothed Once-ler whenever he was stressed, depressed, or just needed to relax enough to fall asleep. He had realized that he hadn't heard her singing in months, and he missed it.

Aislinn laid her cheek against Once-ler's head.

"Sure," she whispered. "How about I sing a song Mother use to sing to me and Melody? It's a little sad when you listen to the words, but the melody is soothing and beautiful. It would nearly put me and Melody to sleep when Mother used to sing it too us."

Once-ler nodded his head. He just wanted to relax and sleep. That would help him recover from this whole mess faster.

Aislinn slowly took in a breath and began to sing.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face_

When I said, I'll never let you go

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, don't leave me here alone

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window

Darling everything's on fire

The war outside out door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when the music's gone

Gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Oh oh oh ohhhh

Oh oh oh ohhhh

Ah Ahhhhhh

Ah Ah Ahhhhhh

Oh oh oh ohhhh

Oh oh oh ohhhh

Ah Ahhhhhh

Ah Ah Ahhhhhh

Just your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Oh oh oh oh ohhhh

Oh oh oh oh oh ohhhh

Oh oh oh oh ohhhh

Oh oh oh oh oh ohhhh

Ah ah ah ah ahhhh

Ah ah ah ah ah ahhhh

Ah ah ah ah ahhhh

Ah ah ah ah ah ahhhh

Oh oh oh oh ohhhh

Oh oh oh oh oh ohhhh

"

The last note hung in the air and Once-ler was almost asleep.

"I missed that," he mumbled, his eyes nearly closed.

Aislinn smiled a little.

"I'll be sure to do it more often," she said.

"Promise?" Once-ler asked, lightly squeezing her forearm.

"Promise," Aislinn said.

"They're here!" the Lorax shouted.

Aislinn raised her head.

"In here Gran!" she shouted in relief.

Gran and Melody came running into the tent. Both looked out of breath and it looked like they just threw on some clothes. Gran's shoulder length silver hair was down and messy looking and so was Melody's blonde mid-back length hair. Gran was carrying a big bag, which she sat on the floor.

"What happened?" Gran asked, going over to the sink and using the hot water to wash her hands.

Aislinn summarized the evening's events.

"We'll deal with them later," Gran said, talking about Once-ler's family. "I need to examine you Once-ler. I'll be poking and prodding so this will hurt."

Gran gently lifted the towel and Aislinn was grateful to see that the bleeding had slowed some. Gran looked up at Aislinn and gave a silent warning in her eyes. Aislinn got the hint and held Once-ler's arms down tightly. He glanced up at Aislinn questioning what she was doing, but then understood as soon as Gran stuck her finger in the bullet wound. Once-ler bit back a scream as he unconsciously bucked trying to make the pain stop. Melody flinched at the sight of Once-ler in pain.

Gran pulled her finger out of the wound and Once-ler instantly relaxed.

"Well I have good news and bad news," Gran said.

Aislinn felt the color drain from her face.

"Bad news first please," Once-ler said weakly.

"The bad news is I don't have any numbing medicine," Gran said. "That's what took me and Melody so long to get here. What I had had long ago expired."

"Good news?" Aislinn asked, hopefully.

"The bullet didn't travel far inside," Gran answered. "And it didn't seem to hit anything important. I'll have to check once I can see inside better."

"What does that mean?" Once-ler asked, slightly afraid of what the answer was going to be.

Gran looked at him sympathetically.

"I'm going to have to open the wound up a little more," she said. "I need to get the bullet out and make sure nothing got damaged."

Once-ler stiffened and Aislinn pulled him closer to her, trying to comfort his fears.

"We need to do this fast," Gran said, looking around. "I see you got all the towels and rags and even boiled water. You were paying attention to some of my old stories."

Aislinn smiled a little.

"Now Melody," Gran said, looking at Melody. "Remember what I told you on the way over here right?"

Melody nodded.

"Get everything set up then," Gran said, going back over to the sink and washing her hands in hot water.

Melody went and opened Gran's bag and pulled out what looked like drapes, a knife, some forceps, a huge flashlight, and some needles with threads on them. Aislinn remembered Gran called them sutures. Gran and Melody quickly placed the drape on Once-ler, where he was covered up except for his wound. This left only Aislinn's head exposed above the drape. Then Melody tied the flashlight next to Aislinn's head and turned it on and aimed the light on Once-ler's wound. Gran then placed all the instrument's Melody got out on a tray she found in the kitchen.

"Put those instruments in that boiling water," Gran instructed Melody.

Melody quickly did what she was told and brought the instruments back after she dried them off with a clean towel.

"Alright I believe we are ready," Gran said, looking real serious.

"Wait!" Aislinn said, thinking of something. "Melody go get my leather belt out of my suitcase."

Melody nodded and came back with a simple brown leather belt. Aislinn took it and looked down under the drape at Once-ler, who was looking nervous.

"Bite down on this," she said, gently placing the belt in his mouth.

His eyes looked at her gratefully and she kissed the top of his head.

"It'll be alright," she whispered to him. "I'm right here with you."

Aislinn then looked over the drape and nodded to Gran.

"Here we go," Gran said, grabbing the knife and positioning her hand.

Once-ler's hand found one of Aislinn's hands, as he braced himself.

Gran placed the knife in the wound and pulled up a little. Once-ler tried not to move but his hands squeezed Aislinn's hands as he bit down on the belt in his mouth. Gran then grabbed some forceps and reached in slightly, and pulled a small shiny object out. Gran simply put it on the tray. Gran then took two of her fingers and pulled at the ends of the wound. Once-ler let out a muffled yell and Aislinn squeezed his hands, letting him know that she was still there. Gran looked into the wound, and then gave a satisfied nod. She then removed her fingers and grabbed a suture and another forcep.

"I'm nearly done Once-ler," Gran said, while she began to stitch the wound closed. "I'm stitching you up now."

Once-ler began to relax some but he never let his grip go on Aislinn's hands. Finally  
Gran finished, cut the thread, and cleaned up around the wound where blood had gotten.  
Gran and Melody removed the drape and the light. Gran took the tray of instruments from Melody and went and placed them in a different pot of boiling water. Gran washed her hands and came back over to the bed where Aislinn was taking the belt out of Once-ler's mouth. Once-ler was a little paler and panting from the whole experience.

"Good news," Gran smiled. "Nothing was damaged on the inside. Which means you'll heal up just fine with rest, but you'll have a little scar."

"That'll just be something to attract the ladies," Once-ler mumbled, smiling slightly.

Aislinn rolled her eyes and playfully and softly hit the top of his head, making Gran and Melody laugh.

"He is already getting back to his usual self," the Lorax said.

Aislinn had forgotten that the Lorax and Pipsqueak both were in here the whole time.

Pipsqueak carefully walked up to the side of the bed and put a little fuzzy paw on Once-ler's arm and gave a worried whimper.

"I'll be fine buddy," Once-ler said softly, finally letting go of Aislinn's hand and petting the Barbaloot's head.

Pipsqueak's little tail wagged a little.

"Me and Melody will stay here for a couple of days," Gran said. "I want to make sure Once-ler does alright."

"I've got some spare clothes in there if you need them," Aislinn said. "And since we never used all the towels you can take a shower if you'd like."

"We packed clothes," Melody said, smiling at her sister. "And that shower does sound nice, but I think I'll wait till in the morning."

"Technically," Gran said. "It's already morning. It's 2:45 in the morning to be exact."

"How do you know?" Aislinn questioned, glancing at the broken clock.

"A watch," Gran grinned, holding up her left arm.

Aislinn rolled her eyes.

"Got anywhere we can sleep sis?" Melody asked, picking up Gran's huge bag.

"The couch pulls out into a bed," Aislinn said, pointing into the living room. "The sheets are already on it and the pillows are in the closet by the bathroom."

"Thanks!" Melody said, while she and Gran went into the living room.

Soon the couch was made into a bed, and Melody and Gran were asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

Aislinn smiled and said a small prayer thanking God for letting her have an awesome sister and grandmother.

Aislinn looked down at Once-ler and saw that he had fallen asleep while she had been talking to Gran and Melody. Aislinn gently lifted Once-ler up, trying not to hurt him anymore, and tried to quietly get out of the bed.

A hand grabbed her arm and squeezed it gently.

"Stay," said a sleepy voice.

Aislinn looked down and saw Once-ler's pale blue eyes staring at her.

"I don't need to lay here with you tonight," Aislinn whispered. "I might hurt you."

"I can't sleep unless you're here with me," Once-ler whined. "Please stay."

Aislinn frowned slightly. She needed to get up and sleep somewhere else, but the look in Once-ler's eyes told her that he wouldn't sleep if she wasn't there.

"Alright," Aislinn mumbled, leaning back against the headboard again and getting comfortable.

"You never did get Gran to look at your arm," Once-ler whispered.

Aislinn winced. She had completely forgot about her arm.

"I'll get her to look at it when we all get up," she said. "Her and Melody just fell asleep. I don't want to wake them up."

"Promise?" Once-ler said, looking up at Aislinn.

"Promise," Aislinn smiled. "Now get some rest. That's the only way you'll get better."

Once-ler smiled a little and relaxed against her. He found one of Aislinn's hands and intertwined his fingers with hers.

Aislinn began to run her fingers of her free hand through his black hair and hum the song she had sung to him earlier. Once-ler was asleep not long after.

Aislinn stayed awake, still humming and running her fingers through Once-ler's hair. She glanced down and saw the Lorax and Pipsqueak sleeping in the Lorax's bed. But Aislinn didn't feel like sleeping, yes she was tired but she couldn't fall asleep. She had a lot on her mind. Once-ler's family, Once-ler declaring that he wouldn't sell anymore Thneeds, Once-ler getting shot because of Aislinn, and then to top it off, Isabella acting like she was still going to make Aislinn and Once-ler's life a living hell.

Aislinn looked out the window of the tent and saw a faint glow peeking over the valley. The sun was starting to rise, which meant it was probably around 6:30. She hadn't realized that she had been thinking for nearly four hours. She needed to sleep but her mind wouldn't let her. Finally, Aislinn just forced her eyes to close, and she began to fall asleep to the sound of the Humming Fish waking up to greet the day.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own The Lorax or the Once-ler or his crazy family

I do OWN Aislinn, Melody, and Grann

Thanks for all the reviews guys! And the Favorite's!

I really appreciate it!


	10. Chapter 10

Once-ler woke up to sounds in the kitchen.

He opened his pale blue eyes and blinked the sleep away.

Slowly he looked toward the kitchen and saw Gran making breakfast. Once-ler felt stiff and wanted to move, but the slightest movement, made his injury scream in agony. So he decided not to try again. For awhile at least. Gran must have heard his movements because she turned around, with a coffee cup in her hand, and smiled at him.

"Good morning," she said quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"I still hurt," Once-ler replied. "But I don't feel too bad."

Gran nodded her head.

"I'm trying not to be too loud," she whispered, then gestured behind Once-ler. "Aislinn just now went to sleep about ten minutes ago."

Once-ler frowned and looked up, moving his head slowly, and feeling Aislinn's hand tangled in his hair. Aislinn had dark circles under her eyes and her mouth was turned into a slight frown.

"She was up all night?" he asked, looking back at Gran.

Gran nodded.

"I was up around six this morning," Gran said, sipping some coffee she had made earlier. "I'm an early riser. I saw Aislinn was still awake, so I didn't get out of bed. Finally around 6:30, I saw her eyes close, then I got up and made coffee and started making breakfast."

"You know she's not fully asleep right?" came a voice from the living room.

Once-ler and Gran turned to look and see Melody standing in the doorway from the kitchen/bedroom to the living room. Melody walked in the kitchen and hopped up on the counter, sitting next to where Gran was leaning on the counter.

"What do you mean dear?" Gran asked, slightly confused.

"I mean she's not fully asleep," Melody said. "It's a habit her and I have. We both never had that much need for deep sleep. We have that sleep where your eyes are closed but you can hear and sense everything around you still. We have Dad to thank for that."

"What do you mean?" Once-ler said, slowly trying to sit up.

Melody glanced at him.

"Dad was a mean drunk," she said. "I'm sure you've heard how he beat us."

"I've heard and saw," Once-ler frowned, still slowly making his way into a sitting position.

"Oh that's right," Melody said. "I forgot Aislinn came here right after we left. Dad beat her up pretty good before we left."

Once-ler finally made it into a sitting position and then slowly turned to where his legs was hanging off the bed and touching the floor. He became angry at the memory. He still remembered how Aislinn looked, bloody and bruised.

"Anyway," Melody continued. "When Dad started drinking and beating us, Aislinn came up with the idea for us to sleep in shifts. One would sleep for 2 hours and the other would stay awake and make sure that Dad never tried to get in our locked and barricaded room, which we shared at the time. We would do that till we had to get up and get ready for school. Well I would always stay awake first then I would wake Aislinn up and she would stay awake. Problem was that Aislinn never would wake me up again. She would stay awake the rest of the night and wake me up in time to get ready for school."

"What?" Gran said softly. "I never knew you girls had it that way at home. I would have gotten you out sooner."

Melody simply shrugged.

"You couldn't have done anything Gran," she said. "Dad wouldn't have given us up and the court system would have taken forever for a custody hearing. Us leaving on our own was the best plan."

"The story doesn't explain why Aislinn isn't fully asleep now," Once-ler said quietly.

Melody looked at him, and smiled sadly.

"Yes it does," she said. "Aislinn has never slept a whole night since she was 12. It's habit for her to only sleep 2 or maybe 4 hours at night. She's always awake even if she looks asleep."

"But she's been sleeping all night since I've known her," Once-ler said frowning, remembering the nights in the Lurkum where he would watch her sleep for hours.

"I've had years of practice faking sleep," came a voice beside Once-ler.

Gran and Once-ler looked at Aislinn shocked she was awake. Melody smiled again sadly at her sister, as she watched Aislinn stretch and pop her neck.

"I usually can't sleep more than 4 hours at night," Aislinn said, moving to sit beside Once-ler and linking her arm with his. "But strangely enough, I can sleep for 6 hours when I'm laying next to you."

Gran grinned and Melody and Once-ler's faces turned red.

"Huh?!" Melody squeaked.

Aislinn grinned along with Gran.

"It is true that I'm use to functioning on 2 or 4 hours of sleep," she said. "But that was because I was always on watch, always on guard, ready to strike or protect when I needed to. But when I'm around Once-ler I don't feel that need to do all that. So I actually sleep. But last night, I had a lot on my mind and I guess my instincts to protect and guard came back and my body acted like it use to."

Once-ler felt bad. He had a feeling that her instincts came back because he was hurt.

Aislinn seemed to read his mind.

"Don't," she simply said, glaring slightly at him.

Once-ler didn't say anything.

Gran could feel then tension in the air.

"Melody," she said, putting her coffee cup down. "Help me take this food out to the animals. They keep wanting more."

Melody took the hint and walked outside with Gran and closed the door.

There was silence in the tent, till Aislinn sighed and unlinked her arm from Once-ler. She got up and walked into the kitchen and saw that Gran had made eggs, bacon and some toast. Aislinn smiled. A healthy breakfast. Not the pancakes and marshmallows that Aislinn usually fixed in the mornings. She fixed a plate of food and grabbed a fork from the drawer by the sink and brought it to Once-ler, who was looking at the floor.

Aislinn put the plate in his face, causing him to jump slightly and hiss a little in pain.

Aislinn frowned and went to apologize but Once-ler shook his head at her.

"Don't," he said, repeating what she had just said to him earlier.

Aislinn sat on the bed beside him and handed him the plate of food.

"You need to eat," she said quietly.

"And you need to sleep," Once-ler answered, ignoring the food and looking at the floor again.

"Oh please tell me you aren't shutting down again?" Aislinn said, her brows scrunching together. "There is no need for that! I'm not going to beg you to eat again like last time. This isn't a good enough reason to shut down."

Once-ler glanced at her and frowned at her.

"You pretty much punished yourself by not sleeping last night!" he said loudly. "All because you're stupid 'instinct' kicked in to 'protect' and 'guard'? Who were you protecting and guarding? Gran and Melody? The animals? Pipsqueak and the Lorax? Me? Who asked you to take on this role, huh?"

Aislinn was taken aback by Once-ler's words.

"I know you were watching and making sure my family didn't come back," Once-ler said a little more softly. "I know you had a lot on your mind. But don't jeopardize your health because of stuff like that. It does no one any good if you aren't healthy enough to help the people you are protecting."

Aislinn was silent. She knew Once-ler was right. She knew that. Aislinn smiled sadly at Once-ler.

"Then you know how I felt back at the Lurkum watching you starve yourself," she said.

Once-ler's eyes slightly widened. Yea, he guessed now he did know how she felt. Trying to get him to eat and him refusing and staring out the boarded up window all day. Now he knew exactly how she felt.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

"It's fine," Aislinn said. "It's all in the past. Or future? Or the bad future? Ugh! I don't know!"

Once-ler chuckled at Aislinn. She smiled too, and once again handed Once-ler the plate of food.

"Now eat," she said. "Then maybe you can lay back down and rest, while I lay here too and try and sleep. I can tell I've gotten use to sleeping longer hours. I'm actually exhausted."

Once-ler smiled, then glanced and saw blood going down Aislinn's arm.

"I'll eat after you get Gran to look at that," he said, frowning.

Aislinn was about to protest, when Once-ler silenced her with a kiss on her lips.

Aislinn's eyes widened at the sudden sign of affection, but welcomed it happily.

"You promised me last night you would get her to look at it," Once-ler said, pulling away from Aislinn's lips and resting his forehead on hers.

"I remember," Aislinn said. "I'll get her to look at it. But you need to eat while she's looking it over. You need your strength and rest and you'll be good as new in a week of two."

"A week or two?" Once-ler repeated.

He didn't like the sound of that. Aislinn smiled sweetly.

"Oh you'll be fine!" she said, standing up and walking to the door to the tent. "You'll just be bored out of your mind and won't be able to do anything till Gran says you can. And she won't say anything till I think you're ready."

Once-ler's mouth fell open.

"That's not fair!" he said, as he watched Aislinn open and walk out the door.

"Once," Aislinn said, looking over her shoulder at him. "Who ever said life was fair?"

And with that she laughed and walked over to Gran and Melody.

Gran and Melody came in and Once-ler heard Gran tell Aislinn that her wound was a little deep but didn't need stitches. Gran cleaned and bandaged Aislinn's right arm and told her to be careful with it for a couple of days.

Everyone ate some breakfast, then the Lorax and Pipsqueak wanted to give the 'grand tour' of the valley to Gran and Melody. Gran took that as an invitation to leave Once-ler and Aislinn alone and let them rest.

So while Gran and Melody was getting the grand tour, Once-ler and Aislinn cuddled up to each other and fell asleep.

About five days after Once-ler had been shot, his strength was coming back. He was able to sit up and move around the tent and outside. He still couldn't lift things and his wound still gave off what he called, 'aftershocks' of pain, every now and then. Once-ler had also done what he told his family he would do; stop making Thneeds. Well he actually stopped taking orders for them, but did finish the orders that he did have.

Aislinn's arm was nearly healed. She was able to not wear the bandage all the time, which she was happy for.

Gran and Melody had grown to love the valley so much that they talked about moving in the tent permanently. This got Once-ler to thinking about building two houses right where the tent was now. But then he realized that he would need the land around it to even get permission to build there. That gave him an idea. If he could buy all the land in the valley, he could actually protect it better from people like his Mother.

This prompted a trip to town.

Gran, Melody, Once-ler and Aislinn all walked the 20 minute trip to the road and got in Gran's car and took the two hour drive to town. There they managed to find a realtor that knew something about the land in the valley.

The realtor explained that no one had owned that land for decades and was willing to just give the land to Once-ler so the realtor could get rid of it. Once-ler was happy that he was getting all 500 acres of the valley. Then he could rub it in Lorax's face! Aislinn wasn't too happy with that particular idea.

After the papers were signed and Once-ler was given the paperwork, the group headed to an ice cream place. While they were eating, Once-ler pitched his idea about building two houses where the tent was. Gran and Melody was excited but it took some talking and promising to not cut a lot of trees down, to convince Aislinn.

Suddenly a bald man walked up to the groups table and said he had overheard their discussion on the houses and that he was a builder and would be glad to help. Once-ler described each house that he thought about building. Gran and Melody's house would be a vinyl siding, one-story house with 3 bedrooms and 2 and a half bathrooms, and a front porch for Gran. Once-ler and Aislinn's house would be an all brick, one-story house with 4 bedrooms and 3 and a half bathrooms and a wrap around porch, something Aislinn had always wanted. The builder actually had some plans on him, and everyone looked over and they picked the houses they loved the most. Once-ler asked the builders if they could start the next day and have it done in a couple of months. At first the builder was shocked, but then smiled and said if Once-ler had the money then he had the time. Once-ler asked the builder to write down how much each house would cost and give him the estimate. The builder did some quick math and wrote the prices down on a piece of paper and handed it to Once-ler. Once-ler made sure that the girls didn't see how much it cost. Once-ler nodded his head in agreement, thinking the price was just a little bit high, but he knew that he had asked a lot of the builder in such a short amount of time.

Once-ler told the builder where to come to the next day and then the group left for home again. Gran had decided to sell her house so she had the money and furniture to decorate the new house Once-ler was building for them.

The next day the builder arrived with the crew and construction began.

Once-ler stayed in the valley while construction on the houses (which were about 300 feet apart from each other and Gran's house sat slightly behind Once-ler and Aislinn's house, farthest from the river), and made sure that only trees that needed to be cut were cut. Of course the Lorax wasn't too happy about all the new people in the valley, but he realized that Once-ler wouldn't let anything happen to the valley. And the Lorax still wasn't happy with the fact that Once-ler could rub it in his face that Once-ler owned the valley now.

Aislinn, Melody, and Gran spent most of their time in town. They were picking out furniture and paint colors and deciding what pictures should be hung up or just put on the table tops somewhere. This was actually the first time that Aislinn was acting real girly around Once-ler, which surprised him.

Aislinn and Once-ler had agreed that the valley needed some sort of protection around the edge, so they got another builder to come in and start building a six and a half foot tall wooden fence around the edge of the valley.

Soon the houses were completed, the driveways were poured and dried and everything was moved in. On that day Once-ler took down his tent. He almost cried because the time there and the memories it had.

Once-ler and Aislinn's house had a country feel to it. They had rustic furniture and antiques that gave the brick house an old country home feel. And warm, welcoming colors were painted throughout the house.

Gran and Melody's house, on the other hand, and a modern feel to it. Modern furniture and modern everything else, even down to the bright and dark paint colors. Most, if not all, of the furniture came from Gran's old house but even those had a modern feel to it, which fit in perfectly with the house.

It only took a couple of days to put everything in each house where the girls wanted it. Once-ler was smart and stayed out of their way while they decorated the houses. Soon after though, everything was settled in and everyone was loving their new way of life.

Aislinn was really loving having a house for just her and Once-ler. She didn't mind having Gran and Melody living with them but she did feel like she had no privacy when they were around.

It had been a week since they had all moved in the new houses, and Aislinn was still getting use to the king sized bed her and Once-ler had. Of course they both slept in the middle right next to each other, but the bed still had plenty more space and Pipsqueak took advantage of that. The Lorax had his own room in their house that he slept in, but Pipsqueak refused to sleep hardly anywhere else except in Once-ler and Aislinn's bed. They didn't mind though.

Aislinn had woken up that morning a little earlier than usual. She quietly got out of bed, trying not to wake Once-ler up, and went and took a shower. After that she let her hair down to air dry, got dressed and went into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast. She noticed that Pipsqueak wasn't around that morning, so Aislinn guessed he was out with the Lorax. The Lorax was like Gran, he rose with the sun, and he was usually out walking around the valley by the time Once-ler and Aislinn ever woke up.

Aislinn continued making breakfast which wasn't pancakes this morning. She was cooking sausage, cheese eggs and biscuits. She was slowly remembering how to cook better for her and Once-ler since Gran was around. Aislinn had to it admit, she had gotten use to the pancakes and marshmallows for breakfast.

Aislinn was humming to herself and looked around her kitchen from taking out something for supper on the kitchen island, to the open area of the house that had the living room, a bar, a breakfast nook, and a dining room all in it. Then she looked out the window at the front of the house and was happy to see some of the Swami-Swan's sitting on the railing of the wrap around porch. Aislinn was glad that Once-ler had let them have the house facing the river. It was nice to look outside and see the water and the view. She actually felt like her and Once-ler were a married couple. A blush crept over her face at that thought. She had been having those thoughts a lot over the past few months. Actually it all started when Once-ler said he was building them a house.

Gran and Melody usually kept to themselves in the morning and at night when everyone went inside their houses. Gran and Melody would wait till Once-ler or Aislinn one came outside in the morning then they would come over and stay during the day. And at night they all might eat supper together at one or the other's house and when everyone went in for the night, no one bothered the other. They still acted close, like when they lived together, but it was nice to have a separate place for them to go to at the end of the day.

Aislinn took the biscuits out of the oven and placed them into a bread basket. She then took up the sausage and cheese eggs and placed them on the small table in the nook, along with plates and forks. That's usually where she and Once-ler ate since it was a small table that fit just the two of them perfectly.

Aislinn stood next to the table with her back to her and Once-ler's bedroom and glanced at the clock. She saw it was about 8:15. She was surprised that the smell of food didn't wake Once-ler up, but then again, it takes a lot to wake him up.

Arms wrapped around her waist, making her tense, but Aislinn relaxed when she felt a chin resting on her right shoulder.

"That smells great," Once-ler said, his voice deep from just waking up.

Aislinn secretly loved to hear his voice as soon as he woke up. She leaned back against him.

"I got up early and I thought I would make a nice breakfast this morning," Aislinn said, smiling a little as she felt Once-ler grip her waist tighter. "How long have you been up?"

Once-ler chuckled a little. Aislinn frowned slightly in response.

"Since you got out of bed," he said. "I'm so use to you next to me when I sleep that when you get up, I automatically wake up. And I've been standing in the doorway from our room watching you cook and hum and stare off into space."

Aislinn rolled her eyes and wiggled out of Once-ler's grip, causing the pale blue eyed man to frown slightly.

"Have a seat," she said, walking over the refrigerator. "What do you want to drink? Milk, orange juice, or apple juice?"

"Milk please," Once-ler answered, as he sat down in a chair.

He started putting food on his plate and watched Aislinn as she reached to get a glass in the cabinet, which caused the shirt on her pajamas to expose her lower back to Once-ler. Once-ler felt he's face heat up and he quickly looked toward the food.

Aislinn got the glasses and poured her some apple juice and Once-ler some milk. She came back over to the nook and put the milk down in front of Once-ler and taking her seat next to him.

"Thanks," Once-ler said, still having the blush on his face.

Aislinn saw that Once-ler's face was red and got a little concerned.

"Are you alright?" she asked, as she slowly fixed her plate.

"I'm fine," Once-ler answered quickly, and started eating.

"Your face is red," Aislinn said, finishing fixing her plate. "You don't have a fever do you?"

Once-ler felt his face get hotter and he shook his head and continued eating.

It finally clicked in Aislinn's head that he was blushing! But she couldn't figure out why. She shrugged and started eating her breakfast

After breakfast, which was around 9, Aislinn and Once-ler went outside to greet a new sunny, beautiful day. The news had said that a storm was coming in that evening and they wanted to enjoy the day before having to stay inside the house.

Everyone did their own thing that day. Aislinn and Melody played with the animals, Gran cleaned her house, and Once-ler went to check on the progress of the fence.

The fence around the valley was nearly done. It only had about 1/8 of a mile left before being complete, and Once-ler was making sure that nothing went wrong. He wanted to protect the valley, even though he didn't like the fence, he knew that that was the only way he could keep people from abusing the valley.

Around noon Once-ler had come back from checking on the fence and found Gran reading a book on her porch, Melody swimming in the river with the animals, and Aislinn taking a nap in their hammock in front of their house.

Once-ler waved at Gran and Melody, who both waved back, then walked over to Aislinn. The hammock and been tied between the fluffiest Truffula trees around their house, which caused the hammock to always be in the shade, no matter the time of day.

When Once-ler got to Aislinn, he simply leaned on the tree that her feet were facing, and watched her sleep, smiling to himself. Her head was turned slightly to her right and her hair was laid out around her head like a halo, and some of her bangs had been blown across her face by the wind. She was laying on her back with her left arm draped across her stomach and her right arm laid out beside her. Once-ler quietly walked to the side of the hammock and gently climbed in. This was when he was glad he bought a hammock that was made for two people instead of one. The moment he settled in, Aislinn moved to her side and wrapped her arms around Once-ler's waist and laid her head on his chest.

"I thought you were asleep," Once-ler whispered, wrapping his left arm around Aislinn's shoulders and having his right arm become a pillow for his head.

"I was," Aislinn whispered back, sleep still in her voice. "I heard you walk up."

"I was being quite though," Once-ler said.

"You forget that I have super hearing when I sleep," Aislinn sighed contently, snuggling up to Once-ler. "It comes with living in a hell hole."

Once-ler chuckled a little.

"I'll try to be more quite next time," he said, tipping his fedora, which he had never stopped wearing, over his eyes.

"I'll still hear you," Aislinn said, tangling her legs with Once-ler's.

"We'll see," Once-ler chuckled.

They both were asleep soon.

"Guys! GUYS!"

Aislinn shot up in the hammock when she heard shouting. She saw the Lorax running toward them.

"Lorax?" Melody said, coming out of her house, followed closely by Gran. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find Pipsqueak anywhere!" the Lorax replied, franticly. "I saw him this morning with the other Barbaloot's and they've come back and Pipsqueak's not with them!"

Aislinn felt the color drain from her face. She looked down at Once-ler, who was still sleeping next to her.

"Once!" she hissed. "Get up!"

Once-ler blinked his eyes open slowly and pale blue met gold. When Once-ler saw the seriousness on Aislinn's face he frowned.

"What's wrong?" he said, sitting up and leaning back on his elbows.

"Pipsqueak's missing," Aislinn said.

Once-ler was up and out of the hammock in an instant.

"Where was he last?" he asked, walking over to the Lorax.

The Lorax shook his head.

"I'm not sure," he replied sadly.

Once-ler frowned. He looked at Melody and Gran, who had just walked up, and then glanced at Aislinn who was getting out of the hammock.

"We'll split up and look for him," Once-ler said. "Each one of us will get a group of animals and spread out. Take a whistle for Sun-Ray. If you find Pipsqueak, blow the whistle and we can follow Sun-Ray to you."

They heard a low rumble in the distance. They all looked and saw dark, ominous clouds coming toward them very slowly.

"We need to hurry before the storm comes," Melody said. "Pip doesn't like storms!"

Everyone took animals and a whistle and then ran in different directions.

Gran went toward the road.

Melody went toward the river to follow it.

The Lorax went with Once-ler toward the west side of the valley that bordered the  
mountains.

And Aislinn went toward the dense forest near where the fence was being finished.

Aislinn prayed they found Pipsqueak.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own The Lorax or the Once-ler or his crazy family

I do OWN Aislinn, Melody, and Grann

I freaking love Pipsqueak. He is adorable. And nothing bad will happen to him because I love him so


	11. Chapter 11

Two hours.

Everyone had been searching for Pipsqueak for two hours now.

Once-ler, the Lorax and some of the animals, including Sun-Ray, were looking on the west side of the valley near the mountains.

They had been calling and shouting for Pipsqueak till their voices were nearly hoarse.

"I hope everyone else is having better luck than we are," Lorax said, looking in every little hiding spot the little Barbaloot could be.

Once-ler just nodded as he too looked around hoping to find Pipsqueak before the storm came in.

Gran was beginning to get worried that they couldn't find Pipsqueak. She and some of the animals had walked up and down the road looking for him, but all she saw was an RV that had parked and set up about a mile from their driveways, heading in the direction of her old house.

She was curious about it, but never questioned it. Gran had more important things to do. Like finding their little Barbaloot.

"Pip!" Melody shouted, following the river down stream. "Pipsqueak, where are you?"

The rest of the animals had followed Melody and were squawking and calling for Pipsqueak.

"Come on buddy!" Melody shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth. "It's fixing to storm! And you don't like storms! We have to get back home so you can be with Once-ler and Ais! Remember? They keep you safe from the storms!"

Melody had hoped that mentioning the storm and Once-ler and Aislinn's name, that maybe the little ball of fur would come scampering back.

When she saw nor heard anything, Melody's heart sank.

"When I get my hands on him . . . I'm going to yell at him . . . then probably break down and cry and freaking hug him to death!"

Aislinn had went by herself toward the east side of the valley, where the forest was boarding the valley.

She had cried, screamed, cursed, and pleaded some while she was yelling for Pipsqueak.

Aislinn had come to see the little Barbaloot like her own child, and having him just go missing was out of character for him.

Aislinn was nearing the part where the fence wasn't complete yet. She had prayed that Pipsqueak didn't get too curious and decide that he would go explore the forest.

As Aislinn got closer to fence, she noticed a black car sitting at the fence. She had never seen the vehicle before and she knew it wasn't one of the fence builders' cars.

Aislinn also knew that the worker's had left when the storm started getting closer. So no one was supposed to be out here. She began to creep up toward the vehicle when she started hearing voices.

Voices that she knew all too well.

"Ma? Why did you want me to kidnap this little Barbaloot?"

"Yea Ma. He's really nice. He wasn't hurting nobody."

"Shut up! You just do what I tell you and not question it!"

Aislinn managed to sneak up and hide behind the back of the black car.

Isabella had her back toward Aislinn and Bret and Chet was standing in front of their mother. Aislinn saw that Bret was gently holding Pipsqueak, and the little Barbaloot looked perfectly content being in Bret's arms.

Aislinn stood up from the behind the car and silently walked up behind Isabella.

"I would like to have Pipsqueak back please," she said, coldly.

Isabella jumped slightly and whirled around and glared at Aislinn. Bret and Chet looked surprised and Pipsqueak squeaked at Aislinn and raised his little arms up toward her, as if he was saying for her to come pick him up.

Isabella smirked.

"Alright," she said. "Bret, give her back her little Barbaloot."

Pipsqueak started to squirm a little in Bret's arms trying to get to Aislinn. Bret walked over to Aislinn and gently handed her the squirming ball of fur.

"He's really sweet," Bret said, as Pipsqueak cuddled up against Aislinn, while she held him in her arms.

Aislinn smiled sweetly at Bret.

"He's really sweet," she answered. "But he can get a little too curious sometimes, and it gets him into trouble."

Chet had meekly made his way beside his brother and was looking and smiling over Bret's shoulder.

"That's sweet," Isabella said. "Boys get back over here."

Bret and Chet looked at their mother then back at Aislinn sadly.

"We'll see you, Aislinn," Bret said, walking away.

"Yea," Chet said, following his brother. "See you Aislinn."

It broke Aislinn's heart to see the twin's look so sad. She remembered them from when she worked at the Thneed Factory and they were always sweet and nice to her. They did anything she asked of them and never asked for anything from her. Aislinn felt bad now. She couldn't believe she had forgotten how kind they were. She had let her anger toward Isabella cloud her knowledge of how the twins really were.

When the twins had reached their mother, she had a small smirk on her face.

"Get in the car," Isabella snapped at them.

The twins hesitated.

"I said get in the car!" their mother shouted.

The boys flinched and got into the back seat of the car.

Aislinn frowned.

"You need to leave Isabella," she said, getting angry. "You are trespassing and your little plan to kidnap Pipsqueak failed. I caught you."

Isabella calmly walked over to a rope that was loosely tied off to a Truffula tree. The rope was tight and looked to be supporting something. Aislinn raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh kidnapping that little thing wasn't the main part of the plan," Isabella said, placing her hand gently around the rope. "The plan was to use him to split all of you apart. Then I could take care of the witch that has corrupted my son."

Aislinn watched as Isabella's hand tightened around the rope and jerked it.

Aislinn gripped Pipsqueak tightly and closed her eyes; waiting for something to immediately happen. When nothing happened right away she opened her eyes and looked at Isabella and smiled a little. Isabella's smirk got wider.

Aislinn then heard a crack.

Aislinn turned to look behind her and her eyes widened and her mouth fell open in a silent scream.

The rope had been holding four Truffula trees together. They had all been cut and made to lean in a way, that when the rope was loosened, they would all fall.

And Aislinn and Pipsqueak were right in the path.

All Aislinn could think of doing in that split second was throw Pipsqueak out of the way. When she felt her arms push out and the sensation of fur gone from her hands, she was a little relieved. Then Aislinn glanced back up at the trees that where inches from falling on her.

She simply closed her eyes and braced herself. And the last thought that went through Aislinn's head before she felt pain then the rock hard ground was of a raven haired, pale blue eyed man.

_Once!_

***CRASH***

Once-ler froze.

Something wasn't right.

He looked toward the east side of the valley where Aislinn had went.

"Kid what's wrong?" the Lorax asked, noticing Once-ler had stopped.

Once-ler shook his head.

"Something's wrong," he mumbled.

Lorax looked in the direction that Once-ler was staring at. He didn't see anything, but from the look on Once-ler's face he could tell that _he_ felt like something was off.

Suddenly Sun-Ray perked her head up and looked in the direction that Once-ler was looking. She then took off flying.

Once-ler glanced down at the Lorax and they both nodded to each other and they quickly followed Sun-Ray.

Not long after they started following Sun-Ray, the skies opened up and started pouring rain.

"Kid!" the Lorax said, trying to keep up with Once-ler's longer legs. "It could take hours to get to where they are! We should wait for them at the houses since it's raining to bad!"

Once-ler ignored him. His heart was hurting and his stomach was twisting into knots. It was like his gut was saying something was really wrong.

"Something doesn't feel right," Once-ler said, still following Sun-Ray. "I'm going to where they are. You can stay at the house if you want too."

The Lorax frowned to himself. He wasn't going to let Once-ler go out in this storm by himself. The two of them had been through a lot. Good, bad _and_ ugly. He wasn't going to leave him now.

"No thanks," Lorax said, following Once-ler close. "I'll stay with you."

Once-ler looked down at the Lorax and smiled his thanks. Water that had built up on his fedora rim spilled over the edge and fell on the already drenched orange creature. The Lorax jumped and glared up at Once-ler, who held his hands up in innocence. The Lorax just grumbled to himself and they both continued on.

It took them two hours to reach where Sun-Ray had finally stopped and had started circling franticly.

Once-ler recognized the place immediately. It was where the fence was nearly complete.

Once-ler and the Lorax started slowly walking in the cold rain to where Sun-Ray was still franticly circling. They were nearly over the hill, when Once-ler noticed some Truffula trees were down. He assumed that the storm had blown them down. When they had reached the top of the hill, Once-ler started looking around for Aislinn and Pipsqueak. Then he heard a gasp from the Lorax.

"Oh God," the Lorax barely whispered. "Kid look!"

Once-ler followed the Lorax's gaze and he saw a scared, whimpering and drenched Pipsqueak sitting next to something buried under the fallen Truffula trees.

Pipsqueak was pushing and shaking something that was covered in mud, from the ground, and soaking wet, from the rain.

Once-ler cautiously walked forward to see if he could tell what Pipsqueak was shaking.

The wet, muddied, and clumped up dark blonde hair sprawled on the wet ground, made Once-ler's heart stop.

It was Aislinn under the fallen trees.

There were four trees pinning to Aislinn to the ground. One tree was laying on her shoulder blades, almost on her neck, another was on her lower back. The other two were laying half on her legs and half on the two trees that were on her back and shoulders. She's lying on her stomach with her right arm stretched out in front of her and her left arm pinned next to her. Her hair was all sprawled out around her head. Aislinn's left cheek was laying on the ground and her gold eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open.

Aislinn and the ground she was laying on was soaking wet from the heavy rain that had been falling. Once-ler's face turned white at the growing puddle of blood around Aislinn, and the fact that she wasn't moving at all, despite Pipsqueak's pushing and shaking.

"Oh God please no," Once-ler whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

OMG GUYS! I'm so sorry that I didn't post the chapters yesterday! :(

Little bit of family issues came up and I totally forgot about the chapters till I woke up this morning!

I'M SO SORRY!

I am loving the reviews and favorites and follows! I giggle when I see it!

Thanks guys!

I don't own The Lorax or Once-ler or his crazy family.

I DO OWN Aislinn, Melody, and Gran!


	12. Chapter 12

"Aislinn!" Once-ler shouted, running to her.

Pipsqueak jumped when he heard Once-ler but barked in joy at the sight if him.

Once-ler began lifting the trees carefully off of Aislinn, trying not to hurt her anymore than she probably already was.

When he had gotten all the trees off of Aislinn, he saw that the blood was coming from cuts that were all over her arms and legs and there was a particular large gash that ran from the back of her right knee to a little past the middle of her calf.

Once-ler gently shakes Aislinn and calls her name, hoping that hearing his voice would wake her up.

She doesn't.

Once-ler quickly takes off his vest, and wraps it around Aislinn's leg, remembering how she kept pressure on his wound to stop or slow the bleeding down when he was shot.

"We need to get her back to the house," the Lorax said, holding a trembling Pipsqueak close to him. "I'll ask Pipsqueak what happened when we get there. He's really scared right now."

Once-ler was really scared right now too. Aislinn was pretty pale and she was starting to shiver now that the weight of the trees were off of her.

Once-ler carefully picked Aislinn up bridal style, and held her close. Sun-Ray, who had been circling the whole time, lead the way back home.

It didn't feel like it took them long to get back home. The still pouring rain had pelted Once-ler in the face as he ran, his arms feelings Aislinn's weight.

When they got close to the house he shouted for Gran.

The older woman quickly came outside onto her porch, followed closely by Melody. Gran's eyes narrowed and she said something to Melody who hesitated a moment but then went back inside the house.

Once-ler ran toward his house and kicked the door in and quickly made his way to his and Aislinn's bedroom.

He laid Aislinn on their unmade bed and chuckled to himself, thinking that Aislinn would be mortified that he let Gran and Melody in the house with their bed not even made up.

Once-ler heard Gran come in the house, close the door, then start messing around in the kitchen. Then she came into their bedroom.

"What happened?" she demanded, quickly undoing Once-ler's vest and looking at Aislinn's leg.

"I-I'm not sure," Once-ler said. "Me and Lorax were looking for Pipsqueak, when Sun-Ray took off toward where Aislinn went. We followed her and found Pipsqueak shaking Aislinn, who was trapped under several Truffula trees."

Gran glanced up at Once-ler.

"Tell me how many trees and where they landed on her," she said, looking back at Aislinn and scanning over her body.

Once-ler told Gran where he found the trees and that he lifted them off and carried Aislinn back home.

"Gran the water's boiling!" came Melody's voice in the kitchen.

Once-ler hadn't heard Melody even come in.

"Good," Gran called to Melody. "Get some towels and dip them in the water and the suture needles. Then bring them here. And hurry dear! We don't want your sister bleeding out more than she already has!"

Melody quickly brings the things Gran asked for. Once-ler stepped out of the way of the two of them. He realized then how helpless he felt. And he also knew how Aislinn felt when he was shot.

"Once-ler can you please bring a bowel full of hot water from the sink?" Gran asked, wiping around Aislinn's wound. "And an empty bowel too?"

Once-ler nodded and went and grabbed two bowels and filled one with hot water from the sink. He quickly brought it back to Gran and Melody.

They began to flush out Aislinn's wounds with the hot water and catching the water in the empty bowel. Gran then grabbed the suture and carefully sewed up Aislinn's wounds. Gran then cut the thread and wiped around the wound again with another towel that had been dipped into the boiling water.

Even after all of the poking, prodding, and sewing, Aislinn hadn't moved nor even woke up the whole time. Gran took this opportunity to physically examine Aislinn for any further injuries. Luckily, Aislinn wasn't injured anywhere else, besides the other cuts Gran just bandaged up. Gran had to sew up several other cuts on Aislinn's legs and arms, and Gran said she would have horrible bruising and be sore for several days.

Once-ler was relieved.

"I want to stay here till she wakes up, if that's ok," Gran said to Once-ler.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Once-ler smiled.

Melody and Gran went into the living room and cut the TV on low, watching the news about the weather.

Once-ler noticed that he was still wet from being in the rain, but he didn't feel like changing into different clothes.

He went and grabbed a chair from the nook and brought it in their bedroom and sat beside Aislinn and gently held her hand.

He heard the soft padding of feet coming into the room, and glanced to see the Lorax standing beside him.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Gran sewed her up," Once-ler replied, looking back at Aislinn. "And she said that she wasn't hurt anywhere else and that Ais will have some horrible bruising and be sore for several days."

"That's good," the Lorax said.

They were silent for a moment.

"I talked to Pipsqueak about what happened," the Lorax said, softly.

Once-ler gripped Aislinn's hand a little tighter.

"Pipsqueak said that Bret and Chet came and picked him up and carried him to Isabella," the Lorax explained. "Then they waited and Aislinn came up. She asked for Pipsqueak back and they actually gave him back to her. Bret and Chet talked to Aislinn a little bit before Isabella yelled at them and made them get in a car they had driven in. Then Isabella said that kidnapping Pipsqueak wasn't part of the plan. It was just to get everyone separated. Isabella then pulled a rope and it took just a moment before Pip and Aislinn heard cracking and she turned and saw the trees falling toward them. Pipsqueak said Aislinn threw him out of the way and the trees fell on her. Bret and Chet got out of the car and wanted to go help Aislinn, but Isabella screamed at them and they got in the car and drove away. Before Aislinn lost consciousness, she told Pip to blow Sun-Ray's whistle. He did and that's where we come in."

It was silent again, as Once-ler processed all the information. His family was behind this? Again? They just didn't want him happy. Except maybe Bret and Chet. They were always there for him in private, but when Isabella was around, his brother's always did whatever their mother said.

Once-ler then made up his mind what he was going to do.

He stood up and leaned over Aislinn and kissed her forehead. Then Once-ler walked toward the doorway of their bedroom.

"What are you doing?" the Lorax asked.

"I'm going to stop this once and for all," Once-ler simply said. "I'm done being pushed around by them and having them hurt my family."

The Lorax followed him into the living room where Gran asked where Once-ler was going.

She got the same response as the Lorax.

Once-ler walked out the door to see that the rain was still falling but not as hard as it was before. The animals had gathered outside Once-ler and Aislinn's house. They all had anger in their eyes.

Once-ler stared at them slightly confused.

"We're going with you," the Lorax said, standing beside Once-ler. "Aislinn is important to us too."

Once-ler looked at the Lorax then at the animals.

"Then let's go," Once-ler said, walking off of his porch and back into the rain.

The animals and the Lorax followed silently behind him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own The Lorax or Once-ler or his crazy family.

I DO OWN Aislinn, Melody, and Gran!

...

A friend on DeviantArt said Once-ler sounded like he was Batman in this last bit! LOL!

Again I apologize for not uploading these yesterday guys!


	13. Chapter 13

It didn't take Once-ler long to find his family's RV. Sun-Ray had actually found it, and it was only parked about a mile from the driveways.

Once-ler didn't even knock on the door to the RV.

He flung the door open and stormed in, followed by the Lorax and the enraged animals.

The animals and the Lorax cornered Once-ler's family and kept them there.

Once-ler cornered his mother off and had her backed up against the wall of the RV.

"Why?" Once-ler growled.

Isabella was too shocked by the sudden entrance and fierceness of Once-ler, that she couldn't speak.

"Why did you try and kill Aislinn?" Once-ler shouted.

Isabella's eye twitched in annoyance.

"You mean that witch isn't dead?" she hissed.

"You better be glad she isn't," Once-ler said. "Because if she was dead, I wouldn't have come in here so calmly."

Once-ler thought he heard his brother's sigh in relief when he said Aislinn was alive, but he ignored it.

"I was trying to get her out of the way!" Isabella said, trying to sound innocent. "She was getting between me and you Oncie!"

Once-ler's eye twitched this time.

"Don't _ever_ call me by that stupid nickname again," he growled.

Isabella backed up against the wall some more. She had never seen Once-ler act like this. He was enraged, with nothing but revenge and hatred on his mind.

"And don't you say that Aislinn was getting between us," Once-ler said, coldly. "There was never an 'us' Mother. You never liked me. You said so yourself that because of me, your life was ruined. So don't give me that load of crap!"

Isabella's eyes narrowed at Once-ler, but she didn't say a word.

Once-ler pointed a finger in her face.

"If you **EVER** come near _my_ family again," he said, anger dripping from every word. "So help me, you will regret the day you ever came to this valley."

"Like that's a threat?" Isabella said, her trembling voice giving away her fear. "That's nothing! I already regret that! And I regret having you!"

Once-ler punched a hole in the wall, barely centimeters from Isabella's head. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth gaped open.

"You want a threat?" Once-ler hissed. "Then how about this? If you come near _my_ family again, your head will end up like this wall."

Isabella blinked stupidly at Once-ler.

"Am I clear, Isabella?" Once-ler asked.

Isabella flinched at her name, but nodded.

"Good," Once-ler said, simply, removing his hand from the wall.

He then turned and walked out of the RV; the Lorax and the animals following him out, but growling and baring their teeth at the family.

When Once-ler got home, Melody greeted him at the door. She smiled at him and said a simple thank you, like she knew what he had done, and told him that Aislinn was awake and Gran and her were going to go to their house and sleep.

Once-ler rushed in his and Aislinn's bedroom to see Aislinn sitting up in the bed, looking alert.

"Are you okay?" Once-ler said, putting his hands on either side of Aislinn's face. "Are you in pain? Do I need to get Gran to come back over?"

Aislinn simply covered his mouth with her hand.

"Hush," she said. "I'm fine. Yes I hurt but it's normal to hurt. And no let Gran go home and sleep."

Once-ler blinked at Aislinn, and sighed in relief, his whole body relaxing. Aislinn removed her hand from Once-ler's mouth.

"Now that I have answered your questions," she said, smiling at him. "You need to answer mine."

Once-ler sat down in the chair he had left beside the bed, and he nodded at Aislinn.

"Where were you just now?" Aislinn asked.

Once-ler looked down at the floor.

"Once," Aislinn said, her voice sounding like she was coaxing him to talk.

Once-ler briefly glanced up at Aislinn, then began to explain where he went and what had happened. When he was done, Aislinn was frowning slightly.

"Please tell me you didn't do anything to Bret and Chet," she said.

Once-ler's head snapped back up to look at her.

"I didn't," he said, frowning a little. "But why do you care?"

"Because they tried to come back and help me!" Aislinn said. "Isabella wouldn't let them though."

"They could have!" Once-ler said, his voice growing louder. "They had the choice! And they chose to follow that- that _woman's_ orders!"

Aislinn's eyes narrowed.

"If I recall correctly," she said, her voice getting lower. "I know someone in this very room that used to follow 'that _woman's_' orders! And he did something much worse than what his brother's just did!"

Once-ler stood up, hands clenched into tight fists.

"Oh!" he shouted. "So you're going to bring _that_ up? I've changed! I'm different from what I was back then!"

"I agree," Aislinn said calmly. "But! You have no right to judge Bret and Chet, when you yourself did the same thing, but on a much worse scale!"

Realization hit Once-ler like a ton of bricks. Aislinn was right. He had no right to say things about his older brothers, when he too did the very same thing.

Once-ler unclenched his fists and sat back down in the chair. He took his fedora off and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're right," Once-ler said softly.

"Excuse me?" Aislinn said, raising her hand to cup around her ear.

"I said you are right," Once-ler said, looking at her.

Aislinn smirked.

"I know," she said. "I just wanted to hear you say it again."

Once-ler chuckled and shook his head.

"Seriously though," Aislinn said. "You won't be harsh on Bret and Chet will you?"

Once-ler thought about it a moment. Yes his brother's picked on him, but he knew that was only because of their mother. Usually when it was just the three of them, Bret and Chet looked after Once-ler and played with him. They were nice, but they wanted to please their mother. Just like Once-ler use too.

"I won't be harsh on my brother's," Once-ler said.

"Good," Aislinn said. "Now do me a favor?"

Once-ler looked at Aislinn and nodded.

"Can you fill the bath tub up with nice hot water?" she asked. "I feel super gross."

Once-ler had forgotten that Aislinn had gotten mud, rain, and blood on her and all of it was now dried on her.

Once-ler smiled and got up.

"I can do that," he said, going into the bathroom and starting the bathtub to filling.

He went and got her a wash cloth and a towel and made sure that everything she needed was within reach.

Aislinn had managed to move to the edge of the bed herself, but she wanted help getting into the bathroom. Once-ler was more than willing to help. Once-ler then left her alone and closed the bathroom door and changed the bed sheets, since there was blood on them.

After Aislinn had gotten a bath, washed her hair, and changed into her pajamas, she called for Once-ler to help her back to bed. Once-ler came in and helped Aislinn limp to the bed.

Once they were in the bed, Once-ler carefully wrapped his arms around Aislinn and pulled her close. All Aislinn felt was the warmth. She was exhausted from the day's events and she was nearly asleep by the time her head hit the pillow.

Once-ler watched her sleep for awhile, then pulled her closer to him and went to sleep himself.

"I need to get out of this house! If I don't, I'm going to go _INSANE_!"

It had been nearly a week since Aislinn was hurt. She had bruises everywhere and she was a little stiff and sore. Gran had made her stay in bed for the first two days, then Aislinn had started getting up and cleaning house on the third day.

Gran then told Aislinn she couldn't leave the house. That had been four days ago. Aislinn was crawling up the walls trying to find a way to get out of the house. And after her little outburst toward Gran, Gran finally agreed to let her go to town with Once-ler to get groceries and some medical supplies.

Aislinn had hugged her Gran and limped to find Once-ler.

Gran saw Aislinn dragging Once-ler by the collar toward the car. He simply waved at Gran before Aislinn let him go so he could get in the car.

Gran watched them drive away and hoped that Once-ler could get away from Aislinn in town so he could pick up Aislinn's surprise.

*_Flashback – A few days ago_*

"I want to marry Aislinn," Once-ler stammered to Gran and Melody.

Once-ler had managed to get the two of them together and away from Aislinn. He had been meaning to ask them for permission for awhile now, but he just now got the nerve up to ask.

To his surprise, Gran hugged him tightly and Melody squealed and jumped up and down.

"Finally!" Melody nearly shouted. "Finally! Finally! _FINALLY_!"

"So I take that as a yes?" Once-ler nervously asked.

Gran pulled back from her hug and nodded.

"Of course dear!" she said. "I wouldn't want anyone else to marry her!"

*_End of Flashback_*

Once-ler had to order Aislinn's engagement ring, and the day before he had gotten a call saying it was ready to be picked up.

Once-ler had tried to figure out ways to ask Aislinn to marry him, but everything he thought of got too complicated and, in his head, ended in disaster.

When they had reached town, they first went to the medical supply store and picked up everything Gran needed. Aislinn was amazed that they even got through the store. Once-ler had become popular since he started coming to town, which was before they built their houses, and had started helping people around town. Many people now were asking Once-ler to run for mayor, Once-ler would always reply by saying he would think about it. Aislinn, though, thought it was a great idea, and made a mental note to try and talk him into it.

After they put the medical supplies in the car, Once-ler made up an excuse that he was going to help someone and that Aislinn would have to get the groceries by herself. Aislinn was fine with it, but asked if he could wait for her outside the grocery store when he was finished. She was still limping pretty badly and she needed Once-ler to help her lift the heavy things into the car since she couldn't get a good foothold to lift anything heavy.

Once-ler agreed, kissed her forehead, which got some 'aw's' from some women nearby, then he went the long way to the jewelry store.

When he arrived, the manager happily greeted Once-ler and went in the back and pick up the engagement ring. Once-ler opened the green velvet box and looked at the ring again, happy at his choice. The ring was white gold with three diamonds in the center and two smaller diamonds on each side of the center trio. The diamond in the center of the three was the largest, then the two on each side of the center diamond was slightly smaller. To him it was simple yet pretty for Aislinn. She wasn't someone who would wear flashy things.

Once-ler told the manager thank you and paid him, then waved good-bye and slipped the ring in his pocket and went back to the grocery store to wait for Aislinn.

When he arrived at the grocery store, however, he saw a few people coming out of the store looking worried and whispering to each other. Once-ler frowned but thought nothing of it and went and sat on a bench right outside the door.

He heard the door open and he heard a voice shouting.

"Dad! I said let me go!"

Once-ler turned to see a tall man with dark brown hair and green eyes, pulling someone by the arm out of the store.

"Dad, stop it!"

Once-ler realized it was Aislinn being pulled by the man.

Once-ler stood up and shouted at them, causing the man to stop and turn around.

"You heard her," Once-ler said. "She said to let her go."

The man smirked.

"Boy," he said, his voice low and his words slurring. "I'm her father. She and her sister ran away from home several months ago and now that I've caught her, she's coming home with me. Then she'll tell me where her sister is and we'll go get her. Isn't that right Aislinn?"

Aislinn glared at Gale and tried to pull out of his hold.

"Like hell I would!" she hissed.

*SLAP*

Aislinn's head jerked to the side.

A few people that were nearby gasped.

Gale smirked as his daughter put her hand to her now red cheek.

"I'll make you remember who controls you!" Gale said, tugging on Aislinn's arm. "You've seem to have forgotten that. But don't worry. You'll -"

Gale sentence was cut off suddenly. He hadn't seen Once-ler run up to him and the punch that he delivered to Gale's face was hard enough to knock Gale to the ground.

Aislinn was standing there, looking shocked by what she had just witnessed. Once-ler stood over her father, glaring down at the man.

"Don't touch my girlfriend," Once-ler growled.

Aislinn heard some more gasps in the crowd, but then a murmur started and she thought she heard someone say that the police were on the way.

"Why you little bastard!" Gale snarled, stumbling back onto his feet.

Gale tried to punch Once-ler, but Once-ler side-stepped it. Gale tried again, but Once-ler simply side-stepped again. This went on for a few minutes, till a police officer came up and grabbed Gale and put his hands behind his back.

"That's enough Gale," the officer said. "I can't believe all those rumors about you beating on your daughters were true. I just thought you were a drunken fool."

Gale just snarled at the officer.

"Thanks Once-ler," the officer said to Once-ler. "I'm glad you were here. This guy has been nothing but trouble for years. Looks like now he'll be getting some jail time."

"Good," Once-ler said, rubbing his fist that he punched Gale with. "I really don't like him."

"Neither do I," Aislinn said, walking up beside Once-ler.

"Don't worry Aislinn," the officer said. "He won't be bothering you or your sister for a long time."

"Thank you," Aislinn smiled.

The officer nodded his head then handcuffed Gale and dragged him away. All the while, Gale was shouting and cursing at Aislinn and Once-ler.

Once-ler wanted to ask Aislinn was she OK, but she shook her head at him, as if reading his mind, and pointed to the groceries she left by the door. He nodded and helped her put the groceries up in the car and they left for home.

Aislinn was silent in the car. She didn't speak and just stared out the window. Once-ler didn't say anything either.

When they got home it was already evening. Gran and Melody had greeted them outside but quickly asked what happened to Aislinn's cheek and Once-ler explained what happened.

Gran and Melody both were shocked and angry, but glad Gale was going to jail.

"Good riddance," Melody said, disgusted.

She glanced at her sister and noticed the she was staring off into space.

"Ais?" Melody asked. "You OK?"

Aislinn jumped a little but smiled and nodded.

"I'm just going to go and put up the groceries," she said, turning and heading into the house. "I'm a little tired. I guess I should have listened to you, Gran. I think I did too much. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Once-ler frowned a little after her.

"Talk to her," Gran said, as she ushered Melody back in their house. "She's just upset right now."

Once-ler nodded and waved at Gran and Melody before walking over to his house.

Aislinn had already put up most of the groceries and was still in her own world.

"Alright," Once-ler said walking up to the bar and leaning against it. "What's wrong?"

Aislinn glanced at Once-ler, then went back to putting up groceries.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

"Liar," Once-ler said.

Aislinn looked at Once-ler again.

"Is it that bad?" she asked.

"Yes," Once-ler said. "Now tell me what's wrong? Is it about what happened today?"

Aislinn put the last of the groceries away and silently stood in front of Once-ler with her hands resting on the counter.

"Yes," she whispered. "I was so afraid today."

Once-ler frowned and walked around the bar and stood close to Aislinn. She turned her head to look at him, and Once-ler noticed that she had tears in her eyes.

"I was so frightened!" Aislinn said, her voice cracking. "I've gotten so used to feeling safe. And then he found me in the store and shoved me into the wall there. No one saw anything and I saw something in his eyes I've never seen before. He had lost it Once! He was going to kill me, I was so sure of it! I've always been able to put on a brave face, but today, I was afraid for my life!"

Once-ler pulled her into a hug and stroked her back trying to calm her down some.

"Shhh," he whispered. "You're safe now. He can't hurt you anymore."

"He was going to!" Aislinn said, her shoulders shaking from holding back her tears. "He was going to hurt me or worse! He was going to drag me back to that hell hole! I would have never gotten out! Then he would have gotten Melody! Then what kind of sister would I have been to let him drag her back there! To that godforsaken dark place! We would have died there! You and Gran would have never been able to find us! He would have locked us away! He would have kept us there till we were dead!"

Aislinn's breathing was coming in gasps now and tears were streaming down her face.

Once-ler pulled Aislinn's face up to face his. He saw fear and terror in her gold eyes. Gale had really scared her today.

"He will not touch you!" Once-ler gently. "He is gone!"

"How can you be sure?" Aislinn asked, histerical now. "You don't know that! What if he gets out? He'll come looking for us. Oh God, he'll find Gran and Melody!"

"He won't get out!" Once-ler said. "He won't hurt you or Melody again! He won't even hurt Gran!"

"But - !" Aislinn started.

Once-ler kissed her to shut her up.

He pulled back from her and smiled gently.

"He's gone," he whispered.

Aislinn's eyes darted over Once-ler's face, shining with tears and full of fear.

"**No more talk of darkness**," Once-ler sang softly, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "**Forget these wide-eyed fears; I'm here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you**."

Once-ler pulled Aislinn close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and rested his chin on top of her head.

"**Let me be your freedom**," Once-ler continued singing, swaying with Aislinn in the kitchen. "**Let daylight dry your tears; I'm here, with you, beside you; to guard you and to guide you**."

Aislinn wiped her eyes and looked up at Once-ler.

"_Say you'll love me, every waking moment_," Aislinn sang to Once-ler. "_Turn my head with talk of summertime; say you need me with you now and always; promise me that all you say is true_."

She paused in her singing and stood on her tiptoes and put her forehead on Once-ler's forehead.

"_That's all I ask of you_," she sang softly.

"**Let me be you shelter**," Once-ler sang, tightening his hold on Aislinn's waist. "**Let me be your light; you're safe, no one will find you; your fears are far behind you**."

"_All I want is freedom_," Aislinn sang smiling, slightly. "_A world with no more night; and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me_."

Once-ler smiled and picked Aislinn up off the floor and twirled her around, causing a surprised squeak from Aislinn.

"**Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime**," he sang. "**Let me lead you from your solitude; say you need me with you, here beside you; anywhere you go, let me go too. Aislinn, that's all I ask of you**."

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_," Aislinn sang, wrapping her arms around Once-ler's neck. "_Say the word and I will follow you_."

"_**Share each day with me, each night, each morning**_," they both sang together.

"_Say you love me_," Aislinn sang softly, leaning her forehead against Once-ler's again.

"**You know I do**," he replied, singing softly.

"_**Love me**_," they sang together. "_**That's all I ask of you**_."

Once-ler slowly put Aislinn back down on the floor, and unwrapped his arms around her. Aislinn frowned slightly.

Once-ler held up a hand, to tell her to wait and then fished around in his pockets and pulled out the green velvet box he had just gotten today. Aislinn's eyes widened.

"I know this probably the worse possible timing ever," he spoke softly. "But I don't think I'll get another opportunity to ask you in a little bit of a romantic setting."

Once-ler got down on one knee and opened the box to reveal the ring. Aislinn felt tears rolling down her face again as her hands covered her mouth.

"Aislinn," Once-ler said, his voice trembling a little. "You have already done so much for me. And I can never thank you or repay you for all of that. And I know that you could have anybody you wanted to love. But you chose me. Even though I question why a lot of times."

Aislinn giggled a little.

"But I would be honored," Once-ler continued. "If you would become my wife and be with me through sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, through thick and thin. Ais, will you marry me?"

Aislinn let her hands fall to her sides and she grinned through her tears.

"Yes!" she said, laughing and sobbing a little. "We black sheep have to stick together, remember?"

Once-ler grinned from ear to ear, remembering what she had first said to him long ago when he hired her at his factory. His heart was racing a mile and minute. He put the ring on Aislinn's finger and stood back up. Aislinn jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"_**Anywhere you go let me go too**_," they sang. "_**Love me . . . That's all I ask of you**_."

Then they kissed.

A long powerful, passionate kiss.

The best kiss they had ever shared. Besides their first kiss, but this was a close second.

When they finally pulled away they were both grinning like a pair of idiots. They wanted to tell everyone that they were officially engaged, but when they looked outside, it was well into the night.

They both agreed that they would wait till in the morning. They both got ready for bed and cuddled up next to each other. Once-ler lay on his back, and Aislinn was curled up next to him on his left side with her left hand and head on his chest. Her ring sparkled in the moonlight shining through their window. Soon though, Aislinn had fallen asleep and Once-ler heard and felt her soft breathing on his bare chest. He grinned again and kissed her forehead.

"**Love me**," he sang softly. "**That's all I ask of you**."

Then he, too, went to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own the Lorax or the Once-ler ot his crazy family

I do own Aislinn, Melody, and Gran

Sorry guys! We got new internet and they messed it up so I had no internet till today! (i'm at work)

So to make up for it I'm going to post the last three chapters today!

Sorry for the cheesy song but that's all I could think of!


	14. Chapter 14

"I never knew your sister could make those kind of noises before."

Aislinn laughed at Once-ler's comment.

Once-ler and Aislinn had woken up that morning and went straight to Gran and Melody's house and told them that they were officially engaged.

Gran had tears come to her eyes and she hugged both of them and Melody had started squealing and jumping up and down.

Melody had then demanded that her, Gran, and Aislinn head to town and look for wedding dresses that day. Aislinn had agreed to just look at dresses and her and Once-ler went home to change out of their pajamas.

Melody had come over 15 minutes later and had practically dragged Aislinn out of her house and into the car where Gran was waiting. Once-ler and the Lorax had come out onto the porch and waved at them as they left for town.

Melody chatted and squealed the entire way to town. Aislinn just smiled at her. She was proud that her sister was excited. Aislinn wanted Melody and Gran's help throughout this entire wedding process, because she was sure she was going to need all the help she could get.

When they had arrived in town they parked Gran's car and started walking around, window shopping, and sometimes they even went into stores when they saw something they liked. Melody asked hundreds of questions about the details of the wedding and what Aislinn wanted and what she wanted their children to look like. Gran had fussed that Melody was overwhelming Aislinn but Aislinn simply laughed and tried to answer Melody's questions as soon as they came out of her mouth. But the questions that dealt with the actual wedding details, were left open for change. Aislinn had told Melody that she wanted to include Once-ler on the planning.

They had stopped and ate lunch later on, then went to one more dress store. That's where Aislinn saw a dress in the window that actually caught her eye. It was different, yet beautiful at the same time.

"Aislinn?"

A familiar voice caught Aislinn's attention, and she turned toward the voice.

Standing there was Norma Wiggins, her best friend from high school. Norma's curly brown hair was down to her shoulders and she wore a simple yellow sundress. Her brown eyes were wide behind her glasses as she stared at Aislinn.

Aislinn grinned and ran to hug her friend.

"Norma!" Aislinn said, hugging her.

"How have you been?" Norma asked, hugging Aislinn back.

"I'm great!" Aislinn said, pulling back away from Norma. "I haven't seen you since graduation night!"

Norma smiled.

"Yep!" she said. "You left town that night didn't you?"

Aislinn nodded.

"Aislinn, aren't you going to introduce us?" Gran said, coming up behind Aislinn, with Melody following close behind her.

"Oh!" Aislinn said. "Sorry Gran. Norma this is my grandmother, Gran, and you know my little sister, Melody."

Norma shook Gran's hand and hugged Melody.

"It's nice to meet you," Norma said to Gran. "Melody is great to see you again!"

They all chatted outside of the dress store and caught up on Norma's life, and Norma got caught up on Aislinn and Melody's lives. They talked about how Aislinn and Melody had left town, then Aislinn went and lived with a friend, helped him start a business, then Gran and Melody had moved close by to where Aislinn and her friend lived. Aislinn didn't talk too much on detail about Once-ler, the Lorax and the animals. She loved and trusted Norma but she wasn't sure how she would react to knowing that Aislinn was marrying the once famous inventor of Thneeds, that she knew a talking fuzzy orange creature, and treated most of the animals in the valley as her own children.

But that subject was brought up by Melody, after Norma had asked why they were in town.

"Oh we're here looking for wedding dresses!" Melody squealed. "Aislinn and Once-ler are getting married in Truffula Valley!"

Aislinn shot a look at Melody, which Melody ignored.

"Once-ler?" Norma said. "We didn't go to school with him did we? His name sounds familiar."

Aislinn gave a shaky smile.

"No we didn't go to school with him," Aislinn said. "He's the friend I went and moved in with. He's also the inventor of Thneeds."

Norma's jaw dropped.

"You're marrying THE Once-ler?" Norma said.

Aislinn grinned and nodded her head.

"Maybe you can meet him?" Gran said. "We're about to have to leave and prepare for supper. Why don't you join us?"

"Oh I can't impose!" Norma said, waving her hands in front of her.

"You wouldn't be imposing!" Aislinn said. "You got a car, right? You can just follow us out to the houses. We don't mind! And besides, if you're going to my bridesmaid, you need to meet my future husband and family!"

Norma grinned and agreed, and they all set out to the houses.

By the time they all arrived it was getting dark.

Aislinn introduced Norma to Once-ler and the Lorax and the animals. It took a little bit for Norma to grasp that the Lorax was the 'guardian' of the valley. But in the end, she was actually ok with it. The animals took an instant liking to Norma and followed her around like little lost puppies. Aislinn found it cute. Norma was shocked to see that Once-ler actually acted like a normal person, not some rich snobby man that always talked about his business and/or his money. Once-ler then explained that he no longer made Thneeds and he was actually thinking about maybe running for mayor of Greenville. Norma promised she would vote for him.

While they all ate at Aislinn and Once-ler's house, they talked about wedding details. Once-ler said that Aislinn could have whatever she wanted for the wedding, that he wanted what she wanted.

Surprisingly, they managed to get all the wedding details sorted out that night. Once-ler and Aislinn picked July 30th to be the date, and Aislinn wanted green, white, and pink for her colors. Once-ler would wear a black suit, with a green undershirt on with the black and green striped tie that he used to wear with his old business suit. Aislinn had also asked would he wear a black fedora with a green band around it, and of course Once-ler agreed. Melody and Norma would wear an ankle length strapless dress with a slit running up one leg that ran from their ankles to their knees. The dress would be a pale pink with a darker pink belt that went around their waist that also had a flower attached to it. Then Aislinn wanted Sweet Peas, Daisy's, Peony's, and Rose's for her flowers, and all of them would be white and pink. Gran then said she had found the perfect dress that she wanted to wear. It was a little similar to the Melody and Norma's dress, but the flower on the belt had a ruffle hanging down from it. And the top of the dress had pretty lace on it, and it came with a lace ¾ length sleeve jacket, and it came in a pale green color. Pipsqueak would be the ring-bearer, and the Lorax was going to be Once-ler's best man. Aislinn had wanted Once-ler to ask Bret and Chet to be apart of the wedding party, but knew that it was a little early to ask Once-ler to that. But Aislinn was going to invite them to the wedding, but whether they came or not was up to the twins.

By the time Norma, Gran and Melody left Aislinn and Once-ler's house that night, they had everything planned. Everything that is except what Aislinn would be wearing. They all had asked Aislinn several times had she seen a dress she liked, but she lied and said that none caught her eye today. She did agree to go look again in a couple of days when Norma was off of work.

They all said good night and Norma drove home, and Gran and Melody went in their house for the night.

Aislinn cleaned up the kitchen, while Once-ler took a shower. Aislinn hummed happily at the thought that in less than three months she would be married.

She put the last of the dishes away and went and collapsed on her bed. She lay there for a little bit then felt another weight lay down next to her.

"Who knew that wedding planning was so exhausting?" Once-ler chuckled.

Aislinn smiled and turned her head to the right to look at Once-ler. He was laying on his back with his head turned to face Aislinn and he was wearing just his bunny pajama pants.

"You weren't dragged all over town to nearly every dress store," Aislinn said, wiggling her way to be next to Once-ler.

"I'm glad I wasn't," Once-ler said, wrapping his arm around Aislinn as she cuddled up next to him.

They laid there for awhile in the dark of their bedroom.

"Did you find any dress you liked?" Once-ler asked.

Aislinn nodded her head.

"Actually," she said. "There was one in the last store we went to, but we ran into Norma and got to talking and then we never went in there."

"Well," Once-ler said. "You need to go check it out. What did it look like?"

"I'm not telling you," Aislinn smiled. "It's bad luck to know what your bride's dress looks like before your wedding day."

"So you're going to make me wait?" Once-ler said.

"Yep!" Aislinn said, closing her eyes to go to sleep.

"But Ais!" Once-ler whined. "I want to know!"

"No way!" Aislinn said.

Once-ler huffed.

"Fine," he said. "I'll wait."

"Good," Aislinn said, leaning up and kissing Once-ler. "Good-night Once."

"Night," Once-ler said, trying to sound like he was upset.

"It's not working," Aislinn said, figuring out what he was trying to do.

Once-ler shrugged.

"Thought I could at least try," he said.

"Try, being the key word," Aislinn said.

Once-ler rolled his eyes.

Soon they both fell asleep.

A week went by and Gran, Melody and Aislinn went to town and met up with Norma. Aislinn asked could they go to the last dress shop they had went to last time and everyone agreed.

By the time they got to the store, Aislinn saw that the dress she liked was no longer in the window.

"Oh I'm hope I'm not too late," she muttered to herself.

The group walked in the store and was greeted by a middle-aged woman with auburn hair and dark brown eyes. The woman smiled at them.

"Hello," she said, walking up to the group. "My name is Arizona. Can I help you with something?"

Aislinn smiled at Arizona.

"My name is Aislinn," she said. "And I was wondering if you still have the dress I saw in your window about a week ago?"

Arizona put her hand under her chin in thought.

"A week ago you said?" she asked.

Aislinn nodded, and started to pray. She had not been able to get the dress out of her head since last week, so she knew that she wanted this dress.

"Oh!" Arizona said. "We still have that dress! We just took it down this morning to hang back up on the rank!"

Aislinn sighed in relief.

"May I see that one please?" she asked.

Arizona smiled and nodded.

"Would you like to try it on?" she asked.

"Yes please!" Aislinn said.

"Alright then!" Arizona said. "If you'll follow me we'll get the dress and put it on you."

Arizona looked at Gran, Melody, and Norma.

"If you can have a seat out here," she said. "I'll bring her out as soon as we have her dressed."

The group smiled, nodded, then sat down on a couch just outside the dressing area.

They sat and talked for about 15 minutes, when Arizona rounded the corner, beaming at them.

"She is gorgeous!" she said. "Aislinn you can come out here now dear."

Aislinn took a deep breath and walked around the corner of the dressing room.

Melody, Gran, and Norma gasped.

Aislinn _was_ gorgeous!

The dress was a pure white that had a one shoulder strap design. The one strap had two big flowers, one on top of the other, along the strap. The flowers had pearls and little feathers coming out of each of them.

The main body of the dress wasn't too tight, but tight enough to show off Aislinn's curves. It looked like the material of the dress had been pulled to Aislinn's right side and pinned at her hip with another flower that was the same as the ones on the straps. Ruffling of the material from the dress seemed to fall down from the flower on Aislinn's hip all the way down to the floor. The dress had a train behind it as well.

Aislinn fidgeted a little with her family and friend just staring at her.

"Well?" she questioned, nervous about their response.

"Oh. My. God," Norma said.

"You have to get that dress!" Melody squealed.

"That one is the one," Gran said, tears coming to her eyes.

"You think so?" Aislinn said.

"Have you not seen yourself in the mirror?" Norma asked, standing up and turning Aislinn around to herself in the mirror.

Aislinn had to do a double take of herself. She never knew she could look good in a dress. That's why she always wore pants or shorts.

"I'll take this," Aislinn whispered.

"Wonderful!" Arizona said. "Did you want a veil or jewelry?"

"Yes she does," Gran said.

"But Gran," Aislinn said. "I only have enough to buy the dress."

"Who said you were getting the veil and the jewelry?" Gran said, smiling.

Aislinn smiled.

"Thank you Gran," she said, hugging the older woman.

"Consider it a gift from your mother and me," Gran smiled.

Gran then leaned up to Aislinn's ear.

"Your mother would be so proud of you and Melody right now," she whispered in Aislinn's ear.

"I'm glad," Aislinn smiled, tears coming to her eyes.

They soon got a pretty veil that came down below Aislinn's waist. The veil had lace bordered at the end of it and little lace designs with crystals throughout the lower part of the veil. The jewelry was simple yet pretty. The necklace and bracelet had a teardrop diamonds in it and they shaped different size flowers all the way around. And the earrings were simple dangling teardrop diamonds.

They left with the dress, veil, and jewelry and agreed to keep it hidden at Gran and Melody's house. Aislinn had already told everyone that Once-ler was trying to get her to tell him what the dress looked like already.

They said good-bye to Norma and went home.

"Are you sure we have everything?" Aislinn asked for the hundredth time that morning.

"Yes sweetie," Gran said. "We have everything ready."

"Alright," Aislinn said, fidgeting with her dress.

It was the day of the wedding. Everything was ready and Aislinn was a nervous wreck.

Nearly everyone they knew in town was there, and to Aislinn's surprise, even Bret and Chet had come. The twins had actually come in the room where Aislinn was getting ready to check on her, give her hug and apologize for their mother's behavior toward her.

Now it was just her and Gran standing in Aislinn's living room, waiting to hear the music to signal for Aislinn to come walk down the aisle. Gran was standing next to Aislinn in her pale green dress, and her shoulder length hair curled at the bottom and hanging down. Aislinn's hair was in a loose and messy pinned up ponytail. Her wavy hair was curled a little more, and she had little crystals throughout her hair.

Norma and Melody were already outside, walking down the aisle with their flowers in their hands.

The wedding had been decorated by Aislinn, Gran, Melody and some of the animals the night before and some this morning. The food had been prepared and was waiting till the end of the ceremony for everyone to eat. The flowers were probably Aislinn's favorite part of the wedding. The flowers she had picked actually held a meaning to them. They were the flowers of her birth month and Once-ler birth month. And just like her and Once-ler, the flowers somehow fit together perfectly.

The music began.

"You ready?" Gran said, holding out her arm for Aislinn.

"As I'll ever be," Aislinn smiled.

They walked outside and saw everyone standing up.

Aislinn was a little nervous having all these eyes watching her, but soon she looked at Once-ler and tried not to laugh at his expression.

Once-ler's eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open, then it looked like he might even cry. The Lorax, who was holding Pipsqueak's hand, elbowed Once-ler in the leg, and Once-ler just sniffed and looked back at Aislinn.

Gran and Aislinn was soon by Once-ler and Gran gave Aislinn's hand to Once-ler. She hugged them both and went and sat on the front row.

Soon the preacher was speaking and the vows were said. Aislinn found it funny that the most important parts of the ceremony weren't really being heard by her and Once-ler because they kept glancing at each other and grinning like idiots.

They soon said their 'I do's' and placed their wedding bands on each other. Once-ler's ring was titanium with a line through the middle of the band with notches running through the line. Aislinn's wedding band was white gold with small diamonds that ran over the entire top of the band.

Then the moment that everyone was waiting for.

"You are now husband and wife!" the preacher said. "You may kiss your lovely bride."

Once-ler grinned then grabbed Aislinn and dipped her down, and kissed her. There was cheering from the crowd and some crying coming from the Lorax. When they broke apart and stood upright, Pipsqueak jumped up into Aislinn's arms. Aislinn held the little Barbaloot and took Once-ler's hand, then they walked down the aisle and laughed and smiled with everyone else. Once-ler even patted his brother's on the back when he and Aislinn passed them.

"Now this is a great way to start a new life," Once-ler whispered in Aislinn's ear.

Aislinn grinned back at him.

_11 Years Later:_

"You can't catch me Pip!"

"Yea! You can't catch us Pipsqueak!"

Two boys were running away from a medium sized Barbaloot near the river in Truffula Valley. Both boys had black hair and gold eyes, and they were both tall and lanky for their ages.

"Boys be careful!" called a woman from the porch.

"We will Mom!" the boys called back together.

They soon were running again with Pipsqueak following behind them, chasing them.

"Don't worry so much sweetie," an elderly woman said, sitting in a rocking chair next to the woman. "They are boys! They are going to get hurt and dirty. It's just natural to them."

"I know Gran," the woman sighed, sitting next to Gran. "Can't help but worry though. I am their mother."

Gran smiled, sitting in her favorite chair and reading a book. Gran was wearing her favorite old pale blue sundress and was wearing her pink house shoes.

"You know Melody and Charlie are coming over tonight," Gran said, rocking in her chair. "You are cooking her favorite dish aren't you Aislinn?"

Aislinn smiled. Her pale sleeveless pink top rippled in the light breeze that blew, and she had her hands on her hips, which had her favorite faded light blue jeans on them.

"Of course Gran," Aislinn replied.

It had been 11 years since Aislinn and Once-ler had gotten married. And it was still strange to her that she was a mother to a 5 and 3 year old boys. Jason was the oldest and Wesley, or Wes, was the youngest. But both boys were full of energy and loved to get into things. And strangely enough, invent things just like their father. Aislinn and Once-ler had waited on having children till they were settled in what they wanted to do in life. Since Once-ler wasn't making Thneeds anymore, he wanted to find something else to do. That ended up becoming mayor of Greenville for nine years now. Aislinn had decided to be Once-ler's secretary, since that was the only job she had ever really held and Once-ler happily agreed to her idea.

Aislinn and Once-ler hadn't really aged much over the last 11 years. They both looked like they were 18 and 20 still, not 29 and 31. Aislinn's dark blonde hair was still shoulder length and her gold eyes still were bright and young.

Aislinn turned when she heard a car pulling up into the driveway. She smiled when she recognized the car as her husband's.

"I'm going to greet Once-ler before the boys notice he's here," Aislinn said to Gran, who grinned and nodded to her.

Aislinn looked to see the boys were still having fun playing with Pipsqueak and walked toward the back of her house to where Once-ler was slowly getting out of the black car they owned.

Once-ler stepped out of the car and stretched. He was wearing a black suit with his green and black striped tie on and a white undershirt on. He took off his jacket and threw it back into the car and loosened his tie, letting it hang around his neck.

"Hard day?"

Once-ler looked up and saw his wife walking toward him. He then heard the boys' laughter and squeals coming from the front yard.

Once-ler smiled and opened his arms up to Aislinn. She rolled her eyes but walked into the welcoming arms and hugged Once-ler.

"You always want a hug as soon as you get home from work," Aislinn said, looking up into Once-ler's pale blue eyes.

"I just have to remind myself sometimes that this is all real," he said kissing the top of Aislinn's head.

Aislinn cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Well of course this is real," she said. "Do you want it to not be?"

"I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world," Once-ler said, kissing Aislinn gently.

"Daddy's home!"

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"And there goes my alone time with you Mr. Mayor," Aislinn laughed.

Jason and Wes ran toward their father while Pipsqueak stood by the house smiling.

Once-ler squatted down to the ground and opened his arms up to his boys.

"There's my boys!" he said, as Jason and Wes hugged him.

Aislinn smiled watching Once-ler with their sons. She remembered how afraid he was about becoming a father when they first found out that she was pregnant with Jason. Aislinn had told Once-ler that he would be a great father and that he had nothing to worry about. But Once-ler never stopped worrying. Not until the first time he held Jason in his arms. Aislinn had watched, exhausted from her 8 hours of labor, as she handed Once-ler their son. His eyes widened and he was tense at first. That was until Jason smiled and gurgled happily at Once-ler and grabbed one of Once-ler's fingers. After that Once-ler was excited. He had exclaimed for Aislinn to look, while she laughed at him. Once-ler then made a point to tell everyone that visited of what had happened the first time he held Jason.

Funny thing was, the same thing happened with Wes. But instead of grabbing Once-ler's finger and holding it, Wes grabbed it and then put it in his mouth and grinned at Once-ler.

Yes these boys had Once-ler wrapped around their fingers and they had no idea.

"Daddy guess what!" Jason exclaimed when him and Wes finally let go of Once-ler.

"Yea Daddy!" Wes said. "Guess! Guess!"

Once-ler chuckled.

"What?" he said.

"Pip let us get closer to the river today!" Jason said.

"And Uncle Lorax let us plant some new Truff tree seeds!" Wes chimed in.

Aislinn tried not to laugh at Wes calling Truffula trees 'Truff' trees. He had a little trouble with saying the whole word still.

"Oh really?" Once-ler said, emphasizing the wonder in his voice.

The boys nodded and each grabbed Once-ler's hands and tugged him toward the front yard.

Aislinn watched as Once-ler walk with the boys to the front yard where she heard the Lorax greet Once-ler and began to tell him what he and the boys did that day.

"How do you tell those two boys apart?"

Aislinn turned to see a very pregnant Melody and her husband getting out of their car.

"I didn't hear you pull up!" Aislinn said, walking over to help Melody out of her car.

"Ais please!" Melody said. "I'm just 8 months pregnant! Not some injured or sick person!"

Aislinn chuckled then looked at Charlie, Melody's husband.

"Hey Charlie," she said, smiling.

"Hey Aislinn," Charlie replied, grinning.

"Is she like this all the time?" Aislinn asked.

Charlie nodded.

"24/7," he chuckled.

Charlie was a handsome red head with green eyes; he was a felloe doctor that worked with Melody. They had been married for two years now and Melody was 8 months pregnant with their first child.

Melody had decided that she wanted to be a doctor, and went to school and paid for her own way. Once-ler and Aislinn had offered to help her pay, but Melody wanted to do it herself, so they respected her wishes and let her do it herself. And all her hard work paid off. She was one of the best doctors in the area, and at the Greenville Hospital, where Melody works, is where she met Charlie, another doctor as well. They both lived in a house in Greenville so it was easier for them to reach the hospital faster.

"You never answered my question Ais," Melody said, walking to the front door of the house.

"Jason has Once's straight hair," Aislinn said, catching up to Melody and opening the door to the house. "And Wes has my wavy hair. That's how I tell them apart. Because they both have black hair and gold eyes and have their father's build."

"Those poor things," Melody smiled.

Once-ler and Aislinn's house hadn't changed much over the years either. More pictures now hung up on the walls and toys were in various boxes around the house.

Aislinn had already prepared supper and had set the table.

"You fixed my favorite!" Melody exclaimed, sitting roughly in a chair at the table. "Fried Salmon patties!"

Aislinn smiled.

"I'm glad you approve," she said. "We're still waiting on Norma and Helen. I'll go help Gran over here."

"We'll go get Gran!"

Aislinn turned to see Jason, Wes and Once-ler coming in the house, and she saw Norma and her little girl Henrietta, or Helen, was behind them.

"We made it!" Norma laughed.

Norma had it rough the last few years. She had been married about 7 years ago and then she had little Helen about the same time Aislinn had Jason. The man that Norma married though was abusive, and Aislinn helped her get away from the man. He was now out of the picture of Norma and Helen's life for good.

Helen was the spitting image of Norma, and she didn't talk much till she warmed up to you. Then the little girl would talk your ears off.

"Go get Gran boys," Aislinn said, as the boys ran next door to get Gran.

Norma and Helen sat down at the table along with Melody and Charlie and Norma and Melody began talking about girl names for Melody's baby. Everyone was super excited to find out that Melody was having a girl. Especially Aislinn. Since she had two boys she was ready to dress up something in pretty clothes and not worry if they would be destroyed in less than 30 seconds.

Gran and the boys came in and sat at the table, while Aislinn and Once-ler fixed drinks for everyone and brought the food to the table.

They all chatted away and laughed the rest of the evening.

Soon though, Gran became tired and Once-ler and Charlie walked her home, and then Norma took a sleepy Helen home, and soon Melody and Charlie left when they saw Jason and Wes yawning. Melody insisted on helping Aislinn with the dishes before she would leave though. So after everything was cleaned up and put away, Melody and Charlie all said goodnight and left Aislinn and Once-ler with two sleepy boys.

Aislinn and Once-ler managed to get the boys a bath and into their pajamas before they completely fell asleep. Once-ler and Aislinn tucked them into their beds, which was in a room they shared, kissed them both and closed their door quietly.

"I believe I'll take a shower," Aislinn said, heading to their bedroom.

Once-ler nodded and followed her into their bedroom and took his shoes, socks and tie off.

Aislinn got out of the shower and put on one of Once-ler's tan wife beater shirts and a pair of black shorts. These were her new pajamas, and she loved them. The shorts were comfortable and Once-ler's shirt smelt like him. There was many nights that Once-ler had to stay in town late or over night, and wearing something of his made Aislinn feel better. She still couldn't get a full nights sleep unless Once-ler was in the bed with her, even after all these years.

Aislinn walked into their bedroom and noticed that Once-ler wasn't there. She frowned slightly and began looking for him. She wandered into the living room and glanced around noticing the picture's they had accumulated over the years.

Some were of when they were building the houses all those years ago, then they went to Aislinn and Once-ler's wedding pictures. They were all smiles and laughter in those pictures. Then the pictures were of Aislinn and Melody as kids and a few of Once-ler and Bret and Chet as kids.

Aislinn paused at a picture of Once-ler with his brothers taken right before Bret and Chet's accident. She picked it up and smiled sadly at it. It was just after Wes was born when Bret and Chet were killed in a drunk driver accident. The car the drunk driver was driving crossed the middle line of the road and had hit Bret and Chet head on. The twins were killed instantly. Once-ler had cried for days, and Aislinn had cried along with him. Once-ler and his brothers had become real close after the twins had gotten away from Isabella, who no one knew where she was now. The twins were there at Aislinn and Once-ler's wedding, and they seemed to find some excuse to come over nearly every night for supper. The twins were even there to greet both their nephews into the world. But they would never get to see them grow up.

Aislinn put the picture down, wiping a tear from her eye, and glanced at a few more pictures. Some were of her, Norma, and Melody. Some were of Gran, Aislinn, and Melody, and then there was some of just Aislinn and Once-ler. Pictures of the animals, pictures of Aislinn, Once-ler, the Lorax and Pipsqueak, pictures of the Lorax, then pictures of Melody graduating from medical school. Then the pictures went to Once-ler in his suit sitting at his mayor's desk, Aislinn and Once-ler and some friends at a awareness rally for the valley, then Aislinn being pregnant with both the boys. Then there were some of Melody and Charlie when they started dating, then at their wedding. And of course pictures of Jason and Wes from the time each of them was born to the present.

Once-ler had joked with Aislinn that she had too many pictures.

"I'm just making sure all of this is real," she had replied to him.

Aislinn looked around at all her pictures again, then finally saw Once-ler sitting on the front steps of their porch facing the river. Aislinn walked out and sat next to him on the top step, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"Solving the world's problems?" she asked, laying her head on her knees to where she could see Once-ler.

Once-ler chuckled. He was barefooted and he had undone his shirt and left it hanging open. The moonlight shined on them and Aislinn could still see a hint of a scar where Once-ler had been shot by his own mother so many years ago.

"No I'm just thinking," he said, smiling at Aislinn.

"About what?" she asked.

"If this is all real," he said, looking at the boys' windows, then back at Aislinn. "We should have had different lives than this."

"True," Aislinn said, letting her legs stretch out in front of her as she moved to sit right next to Once-ler. "But we got a chance at a different life. And see how much better it is? And how we've tried to make the best of it?"

Once-ler smiled and wrapped his arm around Aislinn's shoulders and pulled her next to him.

"Yes it is better than what it was," he said.

Once-ler still had nightmares of when the valley was barren and nothing but a wasteland. He would often scramble out of the bed to look out of his and Aislinn's bedroom window to check on Truffula Valley. Aislinn would always be there to tell him that it was just a dream, and that the valley was still there.

Once-ler looked at his wedding band on his left hand. His hand was lying on top of Aislinn's left hand, which was resting on his right leg, and her ring and wedding band sparkled in the moonlight. He squeezed her hand and Aislinn glanced up at Once-ler's face, smiling at him and snuggling closer to him.

Once-ler glanced back toward the house where the boys were sleeping. Never in his life had he experienced love in such as way as he felt toward his children and toward his wife. He knew that he was blessed.

Once-ler pulled Aislinn even closer and rested his cheek on top of her head.

"We've had a great second life, haven't we?" he said, smiling softly.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own the Lorax or the Once-ler ot his crazy family

I do own Aislinn, Melody, and Gran

This was probably my favorite chapter to write. I loved the idea of their family and that Aislinn and Once-ler always knew that they could have had such a different life than what they have in this story.

Alright! Time for links so you can see outfit's!

**Aislinn's Dress: disney-boutique/bridal-gowns/ariel-collection-2/  
Aislinn's Veil: disney-boutique/veils/tiana-collection-1/  
Norma and Melody's Dresses: disney-boutique/royal-maidens/style-505/ (I changed the colors)  
Once-ler's Wedding Band: ProductDisplayEnlargeView?langId=-1&storeId=10101&catalogId=10001&imgDir=2519&partNumber=251965606&imageAttributes=true&main=true  
Aislinn's Wedding Band: ProductDisplayEnlargeView?langId=-1&storeId=10101&catalogId=10001&imgDir=5310&partNumber=531069007&imageAttributes=true&main=true&side=true&profile=true**

**Aislinn's Ring: ProductDisplayEnlargeView?langId=-1&storeId=10101&catalogId=10001&imgDir=5310&partNumber=531069007&imageAttributes=true&main=true&side=true&profile=true**

And here's the link to what their houses look like:

**Gran and Melody's house:** .  
**Once-ler and Aislinn's house:** .


	15. Chapter 15

Once-ler and Aislinn ended up having a good second life.

Not long after Melody had her first and only child, Alexia; Gran died. Aislinn had found her still in her bed, having passed in her sleep.

And soon, 15 years passed, and Jason, 20, and Wes, 18, were graduated from high school and going out on their own. Jason wanted to be an inventor, and Wes wanted to be mayor like his father.

Both boys were as tall and lanky as their father, and they had all the girls swooning after them when they were in high school. Aislinn was proud of her boys. They were both strong in their beliefs, loyal to their friends, and kind to everyone they met.

The day the boys moved out into their own apartment together in the next town over, where their college was, Aislinn bawled like a baby.

The boys had awkwardly hugged and comforted their mother and told her they would write and call, but Aislinn still cried. Even Once-ler got misty eyed when he hugged Jason and Wes good-bye.

Soon the boys were gone and Aislinn and Once-ler were alone in their house for the first time in 20 years.

After Gran had died, Melody, Charlie and Alexia, moved into Gran's house next to Aislinn and Once-ler. Alexia was the spitting image of her mother; a blonde hair and sapphire eyed beauty.

As soon as Alexia had graduated high school, she packed her bags and traveled. She didn't know what she wanted to do or where she wanted to be, so she just traveled everywhere. That lasted for about 3 years. Alexia then came home with a boyfriend named John, and ended up marrying him three years later.

Norma and Helen lived in town still. Helen grew up, but never left town, and became a school teacher.

The next thing Aislinn and Once-ler knew 10 more years had passed.

Jason, now 30, was married for 2 years to a lovely, brown haired, brown eyed woman named, Debra, which he had met in college. Wes, now 28, was married for 4 years to a blonde haired, green eyed woman named, Elizabeth, and they had a one year old little girl named Catherine. Little Catherine had her father's black hair, but her mother's green eyes.

Alexia and her husband, John, had been married for 7 years and they had a 5 year old little girl named, Audrey. Audrey had inherited her grandfather Charlie's red hair and green eyes.

Helen had a year old son named Theodore, or Ted, who had his mother's hair color and eye color.

Aislinn took to spoiling her grand-daughter and great-niece. Helen would even bring Ted over and let Aislinn look after him with the other children.

Then soon, Aislinn realized that she and Once-ler had been married 68 years.

Or at least they would have been, if Once-ler hadn't died the year before.

Aislinn laid in her and Once-ler's bed, her shoulder length hair, now silver in color.

She stared at all the photos on her bedroom wall. Aislinn smiled slightly, remembering how Once-ler teased her about having all these pictures in here. But she had wanted them in here, so that when she died, she would be surrounded by memories.

The pictures were mostly of her children, Alexia and her family, Helen and her family, the animals, the Lorax and the valley.

There was some of her and Once-ler up on the walls, and more had been added up there by Jason and Wes, when Once-ler had died.

She smiled at the picture of Jason, Wes, Alexia and Helen grouped together in a picture taken about 5 years ago. They were now in their early 60's and late 50's. It was shocking to Aislinn to think they were so old now, but then again Aislinn herself was now 85 years old. The age lines, fatigue, and stiff and achy joints told her she was way too old for her liking.

Aislinn continued to glance around the room and saw the picture of the grandchildren grouped together. Catherine, Audrey, Ted, and then Wes's twin sons, Ryan and Tyler were all in their early 30's and late 20's now.

Catherine was engaged to be married soon, Audrey and Ted had just gotten married a year ago, and Ryan and Tyler had girlfriends, but was more concerned with their lawyer degrees than anything else.

Aislinn had hoped she could at least see her great-grandchildren, but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

She laughed to herself as she thought of today's date. March 15th. On this day one year ago, her husband of 67 years left this world.

He had been buried in Truffula Valley next to the river, where he wanted to be. That was the first time in a long time that she had seen the Lorax openly cry. He had planted a Truffula seed beside Once-ler's headstone, but said it would never grow till its match was planted beside it. Aislinn had questioned the Lorax about that, and he had told her that the seed wouldn't grow because it was half of another seed. And he wouldn't plant the other half till it was time.

Aislinn asked when he would plant the other half of the seed and Lorax had smiled sadly at Aislinn, and she understood what he wouldn't say. The Lorax wouldn't plant the other half of the seed till Aislinn had died.

And Aislinn knew that he would be planting the seed in the next couple of days. Because today was the day she was leaving this world.

Aislinn was by herself at the moment. It was early in the morning and the kids weren't coming over till later on in the day. Melody and Charlie were still in their house next door and it wasn't time for them to come over yet.

Aislinn was a little sad that Melody would find her. She had remembered how she had felt when she had found Gran, lying peacefully on her bed, no longer breathing. Aislinn had cried silently for a moment then shouted for Once-ler. Once-ler had then come over in an instant and held a crying Aislinn as he called for help and called Melody.

Aislinn didn't want Melody to experience that. But she knew that it was a possibility.

Aislinn was a little relived that she wasn't going to die because she was sick. Unlike Once-ler. Tears came to Aislinn's eyes as she remembered when Once-ler started becoming more and more sickly. How his lungs seemed to give out when he would walk around their house. How tired he quickly became from doing the smallest tasks. It broke Aislinn's heart watching the once proud mayor of Greenville, become a frail old man.

Aislinn had been holding Once-ler's hand when he died, lying in their own bed. Melody, Charlie, the kids, the grandkids, Norma, Helen, and Ted were all in the living room. They had already said their good-byes and had left Once-ler and Aislinn alone to say theirs. They were talking about when they first came to the valley and reliving every moment of their lives, when Once-ler's eyes became glazed over and he smiled sadly.

"Looks like I'm going on ahead of you Ais," he had said, his giant white moustache curving up with his lips. "I'll be sure to wait for you."

Aislinn chocked back her tears.

"You better save a good spot," she joked. "I want to be able to find you easily."

Once-ler lips curved more into a smile.

"How about I'll be under the only Truffula tree in Heaven?" Once-ler whispered.

Aislinn's heart quickened it's pace. Once-ler's face was getting paler and his eyes were further away. This was it. This was the last moments she would have with him.

"It's a date then," Aislinn smiled, trying not to let her voice crack.

Once-ler closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I love you now and always," he said.

Aislinn let a small sob escape her lips.

"And I love you too," she said, her voice finally cracking a little. "Now and always Once. Now and always."

And hearing those last words from Aislinn, Once-ler let his breath out, and never breathed again.

Aislinn wiped her face. She still cried at the memory of the last few moments she had with Once-ler. But now she was going to see him soon. Under the only Truffula tree in Heaven.

Aislinn looked around their room again and saw a picture of Once-ler just before he got sick. He was wearing black pants and simple button up white shirt and his nearly white hair seemed to blind anyone that looked at the picture. He was sitting in their hammock looking at the camera, his great white moustache curved along with his lips into a big grin, and his hand waving at the camera.

Aislinn carefully managed to get out of bed and shuffle over to the picture on the wall. She lifted her fingers and touched the face in the picture, then took the picture off the wall and shuffled back to her bed and crawled back into it.

Aislinn curled into a ball and clutched the picture of Once-ler to her chest. It was getting more and more difficult to breathe for her. Aislinn was scared. She was all alone. She didn't have everyone in the next room and no one was sitting beside her holding her hand.

Aislinn began to cry.

"Once I'm scared," she whispered. "I'm scared of dying. I'm by myself! I wish you were here!"

Aislinn curled into more of a ball and began sobbing.

She then felt something take her hand. Aislinn looked up and her eyes widened.

A black haired, pale blue-eyed Once-ler, dressed in white pants and a white shirt, was smiling down at her and clutching her hand.

"It's OK Ais," he said. "You haven't been by yourself. I've always been here."

Aislinn smiled through her tears. Once-ler was right. She should have known he was always there with her, like he had always been.

"Now come on!" Once-ler grinned, tugging at Aislinn's hand. "We've got that date to get to, remember?"

Aislinn grinned.

"Yea we do," she said, squeezing Once-ler's hand.

Melody had found Aislinn curled up in her bed, smiling, and clutching a picture of Once-ler.

Melody had cried while smiling, happy to see her older sister happy in her last moments.

The funeral was two days later, and Aislinn was buried next to Once-ler. The Lorax cried just as much for Aislinn as he had done for Once-ler. The animals had cried as well. Jason and Wes had cried the hardest out of everyone that came to the funeral.

The Lorax did plant the other half of the Truffula tree, just as he said. And a few weeks later, two sprouts were growing on either side of Once-ler's and Aislinn's grave marker.

These Truffula trees grew faster than normal Truffula trees, and a year after Aislinn had died, the trees were fully grown.

But these Truffula trees were special. These trees weren't the normal color of Truffula trees.

The tree next to Once-ler's grave was green, and the tree next to Aislinn's was gold. And the trees leaned against one other, giving the other support in standing up.

The Lorax smiled up at the trees, their tufts blowing in the wind. These had to be his favorite trees in the entire valley.

"Oh wow!"

"They're so pretty!"

The Lorax looked in front of him and saw a younger Once-ler and younger Aislinn looking in awe at the trees. Once-ler was dressed in white pants and a white shirt and Aislinn was wearing a sleeveless white knee-length dress. The Lorax smiled at the couple, seeing they were clutching each other's hands.

"So this was what they are supposed to look like!" Aislinn said, trying to reach up and touch a green tuft.

"This is amazing!" Once-ler said, easily touching a gold tuft.

"I'm glad to see you two are having a wonderful after-life," Lorax smiled.

The couple looked at the Lorax and grinned.

"It's nice," Once-ler said.

"But we miss the valley and all the kids and animals," Aislinn said.

"They all miss you too," the Lorax said. "And I'm guessing you two can't stay long."

The couple smiled sadly.

"No, we can't stay too long," Once-ler said.

"In fact we only came to see these trees and you," Aislinn smiled.

"A trip just for me?" the Lorax said. "I'm flattered."

"Don't let it go to your head moustache," Once-ler laughed.

"We just wanted to check on things," Aislinn said. "We'll come back when we can. But only you can see us. We don't want to freak the kids out."

The Lorax smiled.

"That's understandable," he smiled.

The couple seemed to hear something behind them and turned to look.

"Well," Aislinn said. "Looks like it's time to head back now."

They turned back to the Lorax and smiled.

"We also wanted to tell you thank you," Aislinn said.

The Lorax was confused.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you gave us a second chance," Once-ler said.

Aislinn elbowed Once-ler in the ribs.

"Alright you gave _ME_ a second chance," Once-ler mumbled.

The Lorax chuckled.

"You're welcome," he said.

"If it weren't for you we wouldn't have had such great lives," Aislinn said, smiling. "So thank you."

The couple started to fade a little.

"And that's our signal," Once-ler said sadly.

"Yep," Aislinn replied. "Our time's up."

The Lorax frowned slightly.

"Don't worry," Aislinn said, as the couple faded some more. "We're always here with you Lorax."

Aislinn put her hand over her heart.

"We're right here," she said.

And with a wave good-bye, the couple was gone.

The Lorax felt sadness again. He wanted to talk some more with them, he wanted to do things with them again. But he knew he couldn't do that anymore.

Then he remembered what Aislinn had just told him. The Lorax lifted a fuzzy orange hand and placed it over his heart. He smiled.

Aislinn was right.

Once-ler and Aislinn would always be with him.

In his heart.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own the Lorax or the Once-ler or his crazy family

I do own Aislinn, the kids, Melody, and Gran

Aaaaannnnndddd That's it!

THE END

Let me know what you guys think!

I would like to personally thank **bellechat, snowygrin, TruRebellion ** for reviewing this story! I always looked forward to reading the reviews! Especially **bellechat **since you reviewed nearly every chapter! :3

I would also like to thank everyone you favorited and followed this story:

**bellechat**

**TruRebellion**

**NeonNerd6595**

**snowygrin**

**MicrobiologyMajor**


End file.
